My Flower
by TheLilKnight
Summary: One night leaves Shiro with a life time responsibility, A baby girl with a woman he never intended on seeing again. He didn't think he'd ever get back into meeting "the one" until one Ichigo Kurosaki comes along and proves him wrong. Rated M. Hichiichi/Shiroichi with Side Parings.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early Monday morning, and when Shiro meant early he meant _early_. It was currently five-thirty in the morning, he was in his kitchen in his small one bedroom apartment. He was pouring a cup of coffee and groaned, His head ached from his late night. He was a new father, of a little girl. A one night stand had turned into a life changing event, with a woman who was uninterested in their child and left her at the hospital with a number to call him. Shiro didn't blame her, they were only twenty-one. He was doing the best he could, with his job at a local grocery story and small apartment.

He had considered adoption, but then he remembered his experience with the system and abandoned that option. So he decided to buck up, and here they were. Hana Shirosaki was currently six months and looked like him in almost every way. Her eyes were blue, but they were the shade of blue that normally changed with age. She wasn't as pale as him but she was still undeniably his daughter.

Said daughter was up for two hours this early morning, causing him to wake and aid to her seeings they shared a room. He didn't think he was doing much for her, but knew that he was doing more for her than the system. He ran a hand through his hair, walking into his room with his coffee to look at her in her crib that was pushed against the wall. He smirked, his baby girl sleeping sound unlike a half an hour ago. He walked back out and turned his laptop on, a gift that Grimmjow and Nel had gotten him together. He tilted his head in thought, knowing those two were smitten.

He knew they didn't have the courage to say anything about it to the other, but he knew it would in time. Shiro had been in a few relationships in the past years with men and women alike, this last time he was just looking for some fun and so was the woman that was the now mother of his child. He wore a condom too, which is what made him pissed when she accused him of not doing so. He always did but it wasn't the normal brand he used..he knew what he wouldn't be using again. He loved his daughter, would kill for her but she deserved to be in his life when he was more prepared.

Currently, he was texting his friend Nel to make sure she could watch her today while he went in to work. He knew it was early but that woman could sleep through anything, so he knew one text wouldn't wake her. He sighed, yet again. He didn't want to go into work, it wasn't an awful place but he did get pretty awful people that came in there and cussed him out, and he got fired from his last job for going off on someone. He just had to grin and bare it. Hours later, Nel agreed she was still available to do that and he sighed in relief.

His manager was pretty understanding, but work wasn't a place for a sixth month old. He went to work an hour later, with little sleep. He had to get the shop ready to open at seven, why they opened then he didn't know but he hated when he had to open, and having Hana made it harder. Life went on though. He knew that his social life was pretty shot at the moment but he was too exhausted to care, too stressed.

This went on, especially when Nel encouraged him to start trying to date again. He tried, and every time he tried something with Hana went wrong and scared that person off. Nobody at his age wanted a baby to care for, especially at an age were most were in college. So he stopped, stopped trying. Nearly a year passed, after six months of badgering from Nel to start dating again. Shiro hated the dating process, and everyone he met on her blind dates he hated.

They either were put off by his looks, or they were put off by the fact when they went back to his apartment there was a crib and baby toys everywhere. None of his dates ever saw Hana, Shiro wanting to protect her from anyone. He made it very clear to one man that he stuck with his rule and that ended up being why they hadn't gone any further with a relationship. It's what landed him in a bar a few days after. His friend, Grimmjow ran a bar that he would visit when it was Renji's night to watch Hana.

"So still no luck?"

"I don' wanna talk about it."

"Ya gotta step up your game, Shirosaki." Shiro moved his head where it had been on the counter, and glared at the snarky man he called his friend.

"Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow laughed. "Look, I don' even care anymore I jus' do it to please Nel." Grimmjow snorted as he cleaned a glass. "I seem like a shitty Dad.." Shiro said after a beat of silence.

"Woah, where'd that depressed shit come from?" Grimmjow placed a beer in front of the man's face, that had flopped back down onto his counter. "That counter top is filthy as shit too, I need to clean it." Shiro groaned and took the beverage as he sat back up.

"You can kiss my ass, Grimm." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Look, Shirosaki." Shiro quirked a brow at the other as he took a sip of his beer.

"You and I both know that you're wearing yourself out. Maybe you should just take a break, Its not a big fuckin' deal if ya don't have someone."

"Everyone else has made a big fucking deal about it."

"When have ya ever given a shit about what other people think?" Grimmjow started mixing a drink that was for another person at the bar.

"..Never." Grimmjow walked away after giving him a look, and handed the other his drink.

"You're makin' my point for me, Shiro." Now it was Shiro's turn to roll his eyes. Grimmjow just grinned wolfishly at the other. Shiro finished his drink and was quiet.

"I think I'm gonna head home."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah..I'm jus' gonna focus on Hana and I for awhile, ya know?" Grimmjow nodded.

"Alright." Shiro went to grab his wallet and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Put the one's away."

"Why? I got a-"

"Am I the owner of this place?" Shiro just rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever, Grimm."

"I will throw whatever ya put on this counter at your head, now get outta here. I'm not normally this nice, ya know." Shiro snorted and waved him off, before heading out into the cool night air. It was refreshing to his lungs, and made him think. He walked, with his hands in his pockets. He lived a few blocks from here and he needed to get some more formula for Hana..diapers too now that he thought about it.

He walked into the store he currently worked at, knowing Urahara gave him a discount once he found out about Hana. Shiro didn't mind but he was starting to get annoyed by it. He could do it, It sounded really immature and naive but he knew he was getting pity from some of his friends. He didn't want it. Having his daughter was nothing to pity. He grabbed what he needed and saw that Rangiku was at the counter.

"Hey, Shiro. How're you?" She asked, starting to ring him up.

"I'm alright. You?" She quirked a brow but continued anyway, knowing the other didn't like to get too deep about things.

"About the same, I get off in fifteen minutes and I get to go home." Shiro nodded as she handed him her bag. "Give that cutie a kiss for me, okay?" She said with a smile, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll do tha'." When he made it home, Hana was asleep on Renji's chest. He smirked when he saw the two, shutting the door. Renji looked over at him, sitting up slowly while holding the baby. Shiro set the bags down and walked over, Renji handing her off.

Shiro put a finger to his lips, walking to his room to put her to sleep. She was still sleeping at this moment in time but Shiro knew that if they spoke it wouldn't last. He laid her down before coming back, Renji having stood to stretch.

"How was she?"

"She was good." Shiro nodded.

"Ya stickin' around?"

"Nah..I was gonna head home."

"Alright, thanks for watchin' her.." Renji nodded, he grabbed his bag and left soon after. Shiro watched the door for a moment before he huffed and rolled his eyes. He put the stuff he bought away, before heading to bed.

* * *

A year and a half landed him with Hana walking around and starting to babble words. Her eyes had turned to her mother's brown eyes. They were lighter, but definitely from her mother. He was currently looking for a sleeping arrangement solution, he was waking her up at night now. So he either had to find a new place or give her his room. He was leaning towards the latter, He couldn't afford a new place at the moment.

Shiro sighed, as he stocked some more shelves, glancing at the counter to see someone waiting. He didn't really take in their appearance, seeings he was running on zero hours of sleep. Every time he has attempted to go in and go to sleep, Hana would wake up and demand food or just cry. He tried to sleep on his couch but it just didn't work out, seeings at the couch's cushions had started to rip on the sides to expose its wooden frame work. It was older than he was. As he walked over, he started to ring the other up when the customer spoke.

"I thought the store was closed or something." He chuckled. Shiro snorted.

"I'm the only one here today. Sorry for the wait." Shiro mumbled, the other heard the exhaustion in the other's voice

"I didn't mean to sound impatient, I was just saying." Shiro just nodded.

"Paper or Plastic?"

"Ah..Doesn't matter." Shiro sat them in a plastic bag, being more readily available. Shiro droned the cost, before asking what method of payment he'd be using. "Plasti-I mean debt." The other rushed, having caught his near slip. It made Shiro actually chuckle, the other paid as Shiro handed him his stuff he saw the other man's face for the first time and stopped for a moment. The man had bright orange hair, kind warm brown eyes with freckles doting his nose. He reached out and took his back with a nod of his head. "...Thank you.." The man then made haste out of the shop with redden ears. Shiro just stood there for a moment, watching him walk off with a raised brow.

Two days later, the same man walked in but this time in scrubs. Shiro was dealing with another customer at the counter while the other seemed to wander the store. Finally, once the other customer left, the orange haired man approached. He sat a toothbrush on the counter, while Shiro rang him up.

"So your name is Shiro?" Shiro looked at him and smirked.

"It is." Shiro responded, a smirk still firmly in place. "Do ya even need a toothbrush?" The man seemed to flush crimson, as he paid.

"Yeah.." He trailed off, Shiro searching for an ID that was possibly on the uniform. He caught an "I" before the other took the toothbrush, un-bagged after the transaction went through and nodded at him again before heading to walk out. Shiro again raised a brow as those same tinted ears walked away from him. Shiro the slapped his hand over his face and groaned.

He hadn't even asked for his name, he just tried to find it. What an idiot. Then he stopped and sighed again, Shiro was confident in the fact that the other man wouldn't want anything to do with a single father anyway. When he got home after picking up Hana, he looked at his daughter and smirked.

"Whatcha want ta eat, Kiddo?" Brown eyes looked up and over at her father and she smiled a slightly gummy smile, having started the teething process.

"Peas?" Except it didn't sound like how adults would say it, it was the same pronunciation of how babies say "please" and Shiro sometimes had to frown and figure out what she wanted. He knew this time but if she just started chanting it, it took his tired brain a moment. She could say basic words, and she could crawl but she had refused to walk yet. Her doctor said just to give it time, she was being stubborn.

Shiro had since picked up Hana and sat her in her height chair. Grimmjow's mother had given it to him, saying she was keeping it for grandbabies and his daughter was close enough. Grimmjow had rolled his eyes at the being part of that sentence. Hana clapped her hands and laughed, knowing she was going to get frozen peas. Shiro had learned it helped with the sore gums that came with teething and it had helped her to start eating again. He also gave her some frozen carrots and corn, as he started on his own meal. His bones were sore, his eyes hurt but he laughed when he saw a piece of corn on her nose. Who knows how it got there, he walked over and took it off for her and she giggled.

"Silly." He chuckled, his watery tone sounding exhausted. His ramen finished, promoting him to put the seasoning packet in and sit down next to her at their small, scratched table. She finished her dinner and started to slap her hands down on the tray, kicking as she did. Shiro quickly finished her food, soothing her impatience so he could finish his meal. He played with her until she started to rub at her eyes, smiling softly he picked her up.

"Bedtime, kiddo." She looked up at him with watery eyes, he braced himself but the screaming and tears never came, as he laid her down with her favorite toy and blanket. He collapsed onto his bed, not wanting to open and close doors and simply fell asleep in what he had been wearing.

* * *

He frantically had to get into work that next morning, and his least favorite manager was there. He punched in late, turning to start unpacking boxes when he was confronted by him.

"You're late again, Shirosaki." He sighed and looked at the other man.

"I know, I had a rough mornin' wit' Hana 'cause of her tooth. It wont happen again." Shiro went to start again before the man put a hand on his shoulder, those fake brown eyes behind glasses looking at him with false kindness.

"You know what I could tell Urahara, right?"

"Ya don' got shit on me, Aizen so don' pretend ya do." Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"Like the fact you consistently come in late?" Shiro stood slowly.

"If ya think imma sit here and grovel for my fuckin' job ya got another thing comin'." Shiro started putting merchandise onto the shelf when he heard someone clear his throat. The two men looked over to see Shiro's regular. He held toothpaste and floss.

"..I was wondering where the car freshener is?" Shiro walked over to him.

"Isle three. I'll help ya get it and I'll ring ya up." Shiro helped him grab his item and was followed in tense silence. Shiro smirked once they got to the counter as he saw the items.

"..Do ya even have a car?" He sputtered.

"Yeah! I wouldn't be buying it.." he defended.

"So my turn, what's your name?"

"Ahh..Ichigo. Sorry I kinda..ran out last time." He rubbed the back of his neck as Shiro put the items in a small bag. Shiro actually looked at him and he felt calmer, not as angry. "I'm also sorry I walked in on the last part of that."

"You're good.." Shiro felt fear, at someone knowing his daughters name. "What didja hear?"

"Just the groveling part." Ichigo shrugged. Shiro was quiet for a moment and regarded him.

"..Do ya wanna go out for lunch for some shit so ya stop wasting your money?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I'm not wasting it! I actually needed these things." Shiro laughed.

"Sure, and my hair is black. So what do ya say?" Ichigo looked at him with a scowl.

"..Fine." Ichigo then asked for a pen and paper, writing his number down. "..Does Thursday at noon work? That's my only off day."

"Yeah, see ya then Ichigo." The other man's mouth upturned before he did his nod and walked out with his items. Shiro felt his nerves relaxed after that whole ordeal. He didn't normally ask people out anymore and he felt some pride in his chest that maybe his "game" was returning. He did message Urahara about Aizen however, he typically wasn't one to snitch but he needed this job.

He had a misdemeanor on his record and it made employers shy away. He sighed again, feeling some doubt that Ichigo and him would go anywhere, but he wasn't one to be scared of things when it came to just him as a person. Fear was saved for his daughter's well-being. The rest of his shift sucked be he actually had a date to look forward too.

* * *

When Thursday came around, Nel had been absolutely bursting with excitement.

"Shiro's dating again!" She cried, as she wiped down the counter at Grimmjow's bar. Shiro had stopped by to let her know he was off per her request. Grimmjow laughed from where he leaned behind the counter.

"He's still outta practice." Nel hit the bigger man's arm. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"You're a piece of shit, Jeagerjaques. Don' start with me, at least I ain't blind." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as Shiro cackled. "I'm out, I'll talk to ya later.

"I want details after, Shirosaki!" Shiro waved the woman off as he walked out. He hopped into his old ass car, and drove to the small diner they had chosen. He walked in, spotting his date in a booth, as he walked to join him. Ichigo's face had lit up when he saw the other.

"Hey!" Ichigo greeted as Shiro slid in on the opposite side of him.

"Hey, how're ya?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Alright, tired from work." Ichigo chuckled.

"I get that..Thanks for meeting me." Shiro raised an amused brow.

"I asked ya, ya don' gotta thank me." Ichigo face lit crimson. "You're easy to tease." Shiro chuckled with a grin. Ichigo just scowled at him. Things went easily from there, and they found themselves actually dating five months later. Renji had Hana for the night one night, Shiro and Ichigo back at Ichigo's place. Shiro was watching Ichigo cook who look back at him and raised his brows.

"What?"

"Nothin', you're jus' sexy." Ichigo blushed. Ichigo tsked with that small smile he got. They eventually ate and sat down to play mariokart, which had been Ichigo's wish.

"You play dirty, Shiro." Shiro cackled.

"All's fair in playin' mariokart, Ichi." Shiro brushed his leg against Ichigo's making the other jolt. He cackled and Ichigo scowled.

"Why did I suggest this?"

"I think it's cause ya want me to fuck wit' ya."

"Shiro!" Shiro laughed, setting his controller down after the screen came up to deem him the winner. "I call hacks." Shiro laughed again and turned to Ichigo.

"Do I get a prize?" Shiro said with a grin, Ichigo blushed rolling his eyes. Shiro leaned in and brushed his lips against Ichigo's who's face was starting to redden.

"I dunno, maybe." Ichigo whispered. Shiro's grin widened as he closed the distance. He and Ichigo hadn't gone much farther than grinding against one another, before Shiro would then have to leave. Ichigo still didn't know anything about Hana and for the first time he felt fear for something that pertained to him. Shiro knew for a fact Ichigo wouldn't hurt her, knowing he had two younger sisters that he positively adored.

He just didn't know if Ichigo would want to incur a child that wasn't even his. So when Ichigo asked him to stay the night after some making out, he was a little stressed. He said sure, before texting Nel who was watching Hana. She didn't have an issue, and she had replied to Shiro telling him to "get some".

"Hey Shiro?" Shiro looked up from his phone.

"Yeah?" Ichigo smiled softly at him.

"Wanna take a shower?" Shiro's eyes widened before they narrowed as he grinned widely. He sauntered over to Ichigo.

"Ya sure you're ready for what tha' could lead ta, Ichi?" Ichigo smirked, raising a brow.

"Are you?" Shiro cackled.

"More than." With that they took a shower, which lead to exactly what both had wanted. Shiro leaned over Ichigo with a smirk, both laying on the bed they had fell onto after their shower. Shiro kissed his collarbone, then left open mouthed ones up to the other's mouth. Ichigo hummed into it, then broke away and moaned as Shiro pressed into him.

Shiro let out a hiss and rested his head on the other's forehead. Ichigo bit his lip, as Shiro forced himself to stay still. "O-okay." Shiro groaned at that and started a rhythm that would lead them to their end. Ichigo held Shiro tight and groaned as he came, Shiro freezing when he did so. He thrust into Ichigo one last time before still, with a strangled groan, Ichigo joining in on vocalizing his pleasure.

When they both came down from their high, Shiro slipped out of the other and laid next to him. Ichigo looked at him with lidded eyes and smiled softly. Shiro felt his heart clench. Shiro moved to lay on his side facing Ichigo, with his arm propping him up to look at the other fully.

"That was amazin-"

"Ichi, I gotta tell ya somethin'." Ichigo froze and looked at him with wide eyes.

"..Alright?" There was slight apprehension in the other's tone and it made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He had never felt this nervous in his life, not until Hana, Nel, Grimmjow and Renji had came into his life did he actually care if he hurt people or not.

"I..I.." Shiro leaned over and grabbed his phone. Ichigo by this point had sat up, collecting the blankets to hide his chest and stare at his boyfriend intently. Shiro pulled a picture of his daughter up, holding the screen to his chest he sat up fully as well and looked back at Ichigo.

"Two years ago I did somethin' pretty stupid but got somethin' amazin' in return..I..I didn't tell ya cause I wanted to protect her." Ichigo's face flashed with hurt before Shiro turned his phone to show him his baby girl, Long white hair pulled half back in a red dress on Shiro's shoulders. "..This is Hana. She's my daughter." Ichigo stayed silent, gently taking Shiro's phone and looking at her.

Shiro couldn't shut up for some reason.

"I didn' tell ya because in the past people have bailed on me cause of her and..I..I want ya ta be in her life but I don' know if ya wanna be respon-"

"Are you crazy?" Shiro stared at Ichigo as he looked back up with happy brown eyes. His tone was breathy. "She's so beautiful, Shiro..." Shiro stared at him with raised brows. "I can't say I'm happy that you hid her from me but I understand." Ichigo set the phone down, smiling softly.

"I don' expect ya ta drop everythin' and take on a kid tha' isn't yours-" Ichigo flicked the other's nose with a scowl.

"This is so unlike you, you're my boyfriend. In order for this to work at all we have to be willing to work together..I've always wanted a little girl..If you're comfortable with it." Ichigo said. Shiro just stared at him some more before he pulled him in for a hug. Ichigo hugged him back. "I have no clue what I'm doing but..but I know I care about you and I want to help you. I want to grow with you two." Ichigo pulled back to look at the other. Shiro smirked at him before kissing his face.

"Ya really are amazin'." Ichigo blushed.

"Yeah Yeah." Shiro chuckled.

"When do ya wanna meet her?"

"Tomorrow?!" Shiro laughed.

"Alright Alright, excited much?" Ichigo smiled at him again.

"I am."

* * *

 **AN:** Usually intro chapters for my stories are longer but I really want this to be a short, cute story. We'll see more about Ichigo and Shiro for sure and definitely more of Hana. First chapters are normally my "tester" chapters to see how everyone likes it! I hope you enjoyed it! The smut wasn't the best by any means, I wanted it to more focus on them than the smut. Excuse any typo's, I've been really bad about catching them lately.

Don't forget to favorite, follow, review and critique!

Later days and nights, Hollows.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro groaned as he rolled over as he was yelled at.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Shiro groaned as he opened his eyes to see his daughter in his face. She climbed onto his bed and started jumping. Another groan was heard and Ichigo sat up. Hana tackled the man back down.

"Papa, I'm hungry!" Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Shiro watched with a raised brow before Ichigo stopped and made a twin expression.

"Are you getting up?" Shiro groaned and laid back, he was going to go back to sleep before he felt someone crawl on him.

"Daaaaaad." Shiro peaked an eye open at the little girl before he huffed with a smirk and got up. With a yawn he stumbled out of their room. Ichigo smirking softly as he went. Today was Halloween, we should've expected that she would be ready to go so early.

Ichigo stood up with the little girl in his arms and followed, Hana humming as they went. Shiro was starting the coffee pot and looking through the fridge. Thankfully, over the past year and a half they had a bigger place. Shiro just finished his certification in cosmetology under Ichigo's encouragement and Ichigo was in full swing of his nursing career. Hana had her own room, and it made better for their sleeping schedules.

"Are ya excited for trick or treatin'?" Shiro asked and Hana smiled as Ichigo sat her in her height chair.

"Yeah!"

"Who's all coming?" Ichigo asked and Shiro stopped.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo chuckled.

"Well I know Rukia is, so that inherently means Renji too." Shiro nodded.

"What does inherently mean?" Hana asked, sounding out the word like Ichigo had said it. Ichigo looked back at her from where he was in the kitchen and thought of an explanation for a three year old.

"Ah..it means adding on." Hana looked at him like Shiro would when he's processing information then she shrugged.

"Okay!" Ichigo chuckled and Shiro approached her with a plate of cinnamon toast. Ichigo raised a brow.

"Isn't it going to be a day of sweets?"

"Which means the day is already gonna suck for nutritional value." Ichigo was quiet then he shrugged.

"Can't argue with that." Hana smiled, knowing that she was incredibly lucky to have gotten the sweet breakfast. She happily munched it after receiving a kiss to the forehead.

"Are Orihime and Tatsuki comin'?" Ichigo stopped what he was doing, looking at the ceiling with a tilted head.

"Not sure, I'll ask everyone in the group text later All I know for sure is we're heading to the Clinic to trick or treat around there."

"Daddy, can we go trick or treating yet?" Shiro looked at his daughter and chuckled.

"No, It doesn't start till later." She pouted.

"No no, none of tha'. We can do it later for sure."

"Besides, we still have to play Spyro." The little girl slammed her hands down with wide excited eyes.

"Oh yeah! Can we do it now?!"

"After we eat, please." Ichigo replied.

"But Papa-"

"Hana." Shiro reprimanded, one brow raised and she sat back with a sigh and a slight pout. Ichigo handed Shiro a bowl of eggs and they sat down with the little girl who had inhaled her breakfast.

"Aren't you excited, though? You get to be Mario."

"Yeah.." She looked sideways at Shiro who was mid-bite and made eye contact with her.

"Hana, When Dad asks for you to be patient he's not trying to be mean." Ichigo reasoned. Gold on black eyes flicked to his significant other.

"I know! I just-It's so loooooong." She whined and Ichigo sighed. Shiro ate his last bite before he reached out and tickled the impatient toddler as Ichigo ate. Hana howled with laughter as Ichigo smiled as he watched. Shiro stood and carried her before setting her on the couch. The three sat down to play some games, killing time before it was time for a night of fun.

In a red hat, red shirt and overalls with the classic "M", Hana ran into the Kurosaki Family home.

"Hana!" Came a joy filled voice. Masaki Kurosaki picked up the little girl and kissed all over her face, not without giggles from the little girl. "Don't you just look precious." Shiro chuckled as he walked in, Ichigo not far behind as he was harassed by Nel for not wearing a costume. Masaki smiled at the two and Ichigo was pulled into the Shiro's embrace.

She noticed the crew that had tagged along. Orihime and Tatsuki, along with Nel, Grimmjow, Renji, Rukia, and surprisingly Uryu. She just shrugged and smiled. Isshin bee- lined for his son.

"My son!" And both men in Isshin's arm span were taken into his embrace. Masaki laughed.

"Grandpa!" Isshin turned and put his hands on his hips.

"Now where could that be coming from?"

"Here!" Hana waved from Masaki's arms.

"Oh my, would that be the plumber in Grandma's arms?" Hana giggled as she was scooped up from Masaki into Isshin's arms.

"You're silly!" She exclaimed and Isshin laughed. Yuzu and Karin found their way downstairs as Shiro and Ichigo watched from the side.

"She's too damn cute." Tatsuki said with a grin. Orihime was beaming. Grimmjow and Uryu stood off to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Does trick or treating start soon?" Rukia asked. That caught the little girl's attention.

"It starts at six."

"Well ya know what time it is?" Shiro asked the little girl that had found a way to Yuzu's arms.

"Is it time?!" Shiro grinned as he nodded. Hana wiggled free to grab his hand and pull him outside. "Then lets go!"

"Don't fall!" Ichigo called. Tatsuki, Nel and Uryu were staying behind to help pass out candy with Ichigo's family. Ichigo had felt bad but his Mom told him that he needed to be there. He hugged her as he left and she kissed his cheek. Hana was running around and Shiro attentively watched her, knowing which little girl was his.

"There's this person that's been starring at us for the past two minutes." Rukia called, Ichigo frowned and looked back to see a woman with brown eyes and black hair approaching them. She approached but bee-lined for Shiro who wasn't paying attention as he looked at a piece of candy before he handed it to Hana since she wanted a piece at that very moment.

"Shirosaki?" Shiro froze at that, their friends all staring before Grimmjow and Renji understood and whisked the group away, Grimmjow grabbing Hana and telling her a nearby house had the best candy. His tone was tense, but Hana didn't notice and Ichigo frowned back at his boyfriend. Shiro on the other hand was livid and it was noticed from the retreating crowd.

"What the fuck are ya doin' here, Lauren." He breathed fire.

"I just wanted to..to talk to you about her."

"You don' even know her."

"I..I know." The woman was quiet. The emotions that ran through Shiro were so intense and he was having a hard time sorting through them. "I wanted to meet her.."

"And ya decided that stalkin' us and at this moment was the best time to do tha'? She's Four."

"Is she? It's been that long?"

"Wow, you're the one tha' gave birth ta her and you can't even _remember_?" Shiro was getting loud now, and he knew it. The woman looked away, lips pressed together. Shiro didn't have much to say on her feelings because he didn't care. Not one bit. Hana was his daughter and this woman had abandoned her.

"I know you're mad but..I was twenty."

"And I was twenty one with an income tha' barely sustained me! Wha' made ya think tha' it was okay just to leave her and hope the number I gave ya was real?" Her eyes were watering up. "You don' get ta cry! Not at all!" His fists were clenched and people were starting to listen in. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He went to turn and was met with those same warm brown eyes.

"Shiro, H-She's asking for you." Seeing the woman look over at him. Shiro knew that names had power, and Hana was very trusting. Shiro didn't want people using it against her. Shiro was quiet, before he looked back at Lauren.

"Listen, I know ya got somethin' ya wanna fix or whatever the fuck it is, I don' care. You will _not_ use my daughter to try and do it." She just kept looking away and it just fueled him. "She is so much more than ya even know and I will be _damned_ if ya try and make her feel she was abandoned because she was _not_." He then turned and walked past Ichigo to see that Grimmjow was doing his best with distracting her. He picked her up and he haste made a path through blocks and down others. He felt eyes on him and Hana was just asking to stop at each house.

"Just one more, Flower." He whispered, holding her tight as they walked.

"Daddy, why do we celebrate Halloween?"

"Ahh..You'd have ta ask Ichi."

"Papa Ichi?!" She moved up to look past her Dad's shoulder. Ichigo turned form his conversation with Renji and raised his brows in an inviting way to her.

"Yes?"

"Why do we celebrate Halloween?" Shiro spared a glance over his shoulder and chuckled at the look on his face, probably thinking the same thing he was and that was: _How the hell do you explain Halloween to a four year old?_

"Isn't it to keep the ghosts away?" Orihime asked. Ichigo thought.

"...It can. You know how Dad and I told you about religions?" An enthusiastic nod from the littlest of the group. "Well its believed that a very old one, that is still around today, called Paganism did it to keep ghosts away and celebrate the end of..the farming season." Hana nodded, wanting more but he didn't know more.

"Uncle Grimm said it was just so we can dress up." Shiro snorted. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Shiro while Hana giggled. He felt himself relaxing, he set Hana down and she ran up to a house.

"Lemme see your phone." He turned to Rukia with a raised brow. He handed it to her and she took a picture of her at the door getting candy. She smiled at it then handed it to Shiro. "My Brother didn't do this and now we don't have any pictures of these kinds of things. You'll regret it." Hana came running down the steps, nearly falling causing both Ichigo and Shiro to tense and nearly lunge forward. She made it and then Rukia turned to the three. "Say Cheese!"

Shiro picked her up and wrapped his other arm around Ichigo. The three did and Rukia took two before lowering the camera and looking at it.

"I wanna seeee!" Hana begged. Rukia walked up and held it up to her, Shiro chuckled at her and she glared at him.

"Must be hard down there." Rukia pouted as Ichigo laughed, and Renji tilted his head back in laughter.

"You're playing dirty Shiro because you know I can't say anything." Shiro grinned widely at her.

"Ya know it."

Around nine is when Hana started to get tired. That's when homes started to run out of candy and turn their lights out. They walked back, Shiro holding onto her and also Ichigo's hand.

"I know you're curious, I'll tell ya later." Shiro said quietly and Ichigo looked to him, Shiro looking at him sideways.

"I am, but it can wait." The other replied. Shiro watched him look behind them at their crew and smirk. They walked up to the clinic, the porch lights off there as well. They walked in, the Kurosaki's spread about and their friends laying on the floor.

Shiro heard Ichigo chuckle.

"Did they tire you out?" He asked and Tatsuki nodded as she stayed laying down. Shiro heard Orihime giggle at the other woman then looked to Masaki who had approached him.

"Is she staying the night?"

"If ya don' mind." She smiled.

"Not at all." Hana at this point was barely awake. She opened her eyes. Shiro rubbed her back.

"Wanna stay the night wit' Grandma?"

"Yeah.." she mumbled and Hana reached out for Masaki who took her. She swayed softly, Hana cuddling up to her. Shiro felt a bag placed in his hand and he turned to Ichigo. He looked to see her candy bag and he was holding her backpack. Isshin walked in at this point, and chuckled at his wife.

Shiro watched the two and smirked.

"So are we going out?" Shiro turned to Renji.

"I think so. Is everyone down?"

"Yeah." Nel said, replied.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ichigo asked, turning to his parents.

"Oh we'll be fine, go!" Isshin replied. The young adults chuckled and that's exactly what they did. Shiro followed Ichigo to their car with Rukia and Renji in tow. They had agreed to going to a bar.

When they did, Shiro was having a good time. It was relaxing and he didn't have to worry about much. Hana was still in the back of his mind and the situation from earlier still had him irritated. He saw Ichigo sit next to him after being tugged to dance.

"Was that her Mom?" Shiro was taking a long pull of his drink, when Ichigo dropped the question.

"Yeah."

"Why was she there?"

"I don't know but I've only talked to her once since Hana was born and she didn't want to see Hana. So I dunno why she decided it was a good time."

"..I don't know either." Ichigo whispered. Shiro felt the heat in his face as he sneered at the table.

"I swear Ichi, if she comes after me for Hana there will be hell to pay."

"I don't think that'll happen, she's probably curious." Shiro looked at Ichigo, who was looking at him with determination.

"In my eyes, shes yours and mine. Not hers. Just because she gave birth to her gives her no right to just decide to be a parent." Shiro kept looking at him then he smirked.

"In it for the long haul, I see?"

"Of course." Ichigo affirmed and Shiro grinned.

"Good cause I'm not gettin' rid of ya anytime soon."

"Hey old men!" Shiro's head snapped around with malicious as he saw Renji grinning at them, very much shit-faced.

"Bullshit, if anyone is old here its Grimmjow."

"Kiss my ass, Shirosaki." Came a low grunt, laughter rounded from around the group. Nel patted his shoulder as the blue-haired man raised a brow as he took a sip from his drink and pulled back with a curl to his lip.

"Renji, how are ya drinkin' this shit?"

"What-do-ya-mean?" Came the slurred replied. Ichigo snorted, Rukia rolled her eyes. Shiro watched as Orihime slid in next to Shiro, Tatsuki next to her and Uryu next to Ichigo. They still hadn't had much to drink.

"These mixes are shit."

"They not good enough for you?" Grimmjow turned to see very calm, green eyes looking at him. "Jeagerjaques."

"Cifer." Grimmjow replied.

"If you're going to criticize then you should go to your own bar." The man challenged, in a rather monotone voice. Shiro watched those who had just gotten their drinks watch the two intently. Orihime was watching wide-eyed while she drank from a straw. Shiro snorted and leaned back, putting his arm around Ichigo. He was watching with barely hidden excitement. Shiro raised a brow before he looked back at his best-friend.

"I'm just here for a good time, my drink is putting a dapper on that though." Grimmjow replied and squared himself. Not before a blonde woman came inbetween the two.

"Grimm, what're ya doing?"

"Nothing, was just talkin' with friends and Cifer came over picking fights." Light green eyes rolled as she gathered the man. She waved to Nel who chuckled and waved back.

"Always starting shit." Tatsuki observed.

"Not my fault." Grimmjow replied.

"Hey, you guys wanna bar hop and see Ichigo blush?" Shiro grinned and leaned into Uryu's suggestion.

"I'm listenin'."

"Nooo. We are _not_ meeting Rangiku there." Ichigo groaned to which Uryu barely smirked. The girls' faces brightened.

"Oh my god we're going." Shiro felt his grin widen as he looked back at Ichigo who was scowling with a slight pink spreading across his face.

* * *

It was probably the funniest shit Shiro had ever seen. Ichigo's face had gone crimson red when they had entered the adult night club, that of which Rangkiu ran. Shiro remembered when he would frequent these types of bars, it made it easier to spot assholes. They hadn't stayed long though, as they did have to get Hana in the afternoon and watching a four year old hungover wasn't the wisest decision. Ichigo was the voice of reason for that but Shiro suspected it was an escape plan.

They got a call however after they had gotten home around four in the morning. Shiro groaned as he answered, not seeing the ID as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Shiro? Hana's not feeling too good." Shiro sat up, sniffing as he did.

"What do ya mean? Is she okay?" He felt the weight shift form behind him on their shared bed. He looked back to a just barely awake Ichigo.

"She's been throwing up, she says her tummy is upset. Isshin thinks its a stomach bug."

"She didn't have tha' much candy."

"Yeah, she's running a fever so it could just be she had it before and it's finally coming up?"

"Shit, okay."

"Shiro?" Shiro sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"We're just concerned because of how fast it came on and she's been asking for you two."

"How high is her fever?" Shiro looked up at Ichigo who was groggy but starting to get really focused.

"One-hundred and three."

"Jesus." Shiro whispered.

"That's not that uncommon." Ichigo said softly. "Dad's probably right. I'm with you guys. We'll be over as soon as possible."

"Okay honey." They hung up and got dressed. Ichigo hadn't drank much and got in their car, driving to their parents.

"How is this normal? That's a high fever."

"Not necessarily. Kids can run higher fevers than Adults. Now if she keeps it and it rises that's when we need to be really concerned." Ichigo sparred Shiro a look. "She'll be okay, we'll take care of her. Kids get sick sometimes"

Shiro nodded as they pulled in. They both, despite it being more than likely just a treatable bug made haste into his parents home. Isshin was rocking Hana in one of the chairs. She looked tired and flushed. She opened her eyes and immediately reached out for Shiro who went and picked her up.

"Daddy.." She said. Her breath smelled like acid and he sighed, rubbing her back. Ichigo walked over and kissed her hair.

"Its okay, sweetheart." He whispered and she looked to him before closing her eyes. Isshin sighed and stood up. Shiro watching the two, as he swayed back and forth

"Just take her to Ukitake in the morning, he should be able to see her."

"Will do, how many times did she throw up?"

"Only once." Isshin punched his shoulder. "You can handle it too, Ukitake will be able to give her something to shorten it though." Ichigo nodded and thanked his Dad as he handed her stuff to him. Shiro waved and nodded and led them out. Hana sighed as the cool night air hit her skin. They made it to the car, Shiro strapping her in before getting in behind Ichigo to stay near her.

"What do you think it is?"

"A bug probably, its not uncommon but we just have to keep an eye on her." Shiro watched the rear-view mirror. "I know, I'm worried too." Shiro was quiet. "We'll get her in bed and we'll take turns sleeping, how about that."

"You first."

"I do this for a living." Shiro's eyes narrowed before he sighed.

"Fiiine." Ichigo smirked as they pulled into their townhouse. They made their way back inside with Hana in Ichigo's arms and Shiro with her stuff. He opened the door for the two and went to her bedroom to pull back covers and make sure everything she wanted when she had colds was in her bed. Ichigo walked in and smiled softly as he laid the sleeping girl in her bed. He turned and kissed Shiro, then shoo'ed him to bed.

Shiro got into bed and texted his boss that he couldn't come in tomorrow due to Hana being ill before laying completely down and thinking about the day. He sighed and shook his head, trying to metaphorically shake the bad thoughts out of his head. He heard Ichigo making coffee and that relaxed him, but he couldn't help the foreboding in his stomach.

* * *

A couple of days left Hana feeling much better and heading into preschool much better and Ukitake giving her the okay. Shiro felt silly as he went into work. He was going to do his next hair appointment when he saw who was in his book. He fumed. He walked to where one woman waited, and it was Lauren.

"Lauren, what the hell are ya doin' here?"

"Getting my hair cut."

"By me?!"

"You wouldn't want to get everyone thinking you're as mean as you look, would you?" Shiro was quiet before he groaned and lead her back. He needed this, this was the only place that didn't care about his misdemeanor that was in what he went back to school for. He sat her down and covered her and started doing her roots how she had asked. "I just wanted to know how she was doing when I asked you, you didn't have to be so rude."

"Why are ya pursuing her so much? Ya left her. Not me."

"Because it was a mistake." She said with finality. Those browns that she had passed to her daughter looking into his from the mirror. "I didn't realize you were gay, either."

"I'm not, I'm Bi." She merely nodded. "I don' think you should see her."

"Why?"

"Because she's too young to deal with this kinda shit." Shiro folded the aluminum and went on to the next section of hair.

"Yet you let that other guy treat her like his daughter." Shiro stopped what he was doing and starred at her.

"Ichigo is more of a parent than you have ever been to her."

"What's her name? Can I at least know that?"

"No, because names can be used against someone." She tsked. "Are you going to finish?" Shiro sighed and looked to a friend of his who saw the interaction.

"Shuuhei, can ya finish this?" He had heard the conversation from his station and nodded.

"I'm not paying you." She said to Shiro.

"Good, I don' want your money. If I did I would've sued ya for child support. I'm jus' fine without ya." He walked off, and he wished he hadn't. He wished he would have told her off more but he liked his job. He told the receptionist to change that appointment to Shuuhei and went to help someone clean.

* * *

"Papa, Why don't I have a Mommy?" Ichigo looked in his rear-view mirror as he drove from getting her from school.

"Hana..."

"All the other kids have Mommies. I just say that I have two Daddies and that's cool." Ichigo chuckled.

"That's something your Dad is going to have to explain. But you know what? You're right. Having two Daddies is cool." She smiled and Ichigo pulled into their home to see Shiro was home. He frowned, Hana clapped her hands.

"Daddy's home!" Ichigo got her out of her seat and walked into their home.

"Shiro?" Ichigo called. Shiro walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and clearly pissed. He smirked at Hana and ruffled her hair. "Why're you home?"

"Shuuhei had to take my appointment." Shiro replied nonchalantly. Shiro ignored Ichigo and picked Hana up, tickling her as he walked out. Ichigo frowned, trying to figure out why. It was something that was probably for later; and for later it was. Shiro sat cross-legged on their bed waiting for him after he showered. "She came to my work today." Shiro watched Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I think she's up to somethin'."

"I would say so." Ichigo climbed into bed and sat infront of him. "She's got nothing on you, Shiro."

"I can't handle tha' shit, Ichi." Ichigo sighed.

"Ya know, Hana likes having two Dads?"

"Huh?"

"She asked me why she didn't have a Mom today, and then she decided two Dads were better." Shiro sat quiet before he smirked.

"Yeah, she doesn't need her."

"You're afraid she does though." Ichigo said and Shiro frowned and looked away.

"Yeah, definitely before I met ya too." Ichigo sighed.

"Shiro, she can't decide when she comes back into her life. We're been over this."

"I kno-"

"Papa, Daddy?" The two turned to see a sleepy Hana.

"Oh Flower, what are ya doin' up?"

"I had a bad dream.." Shiro got up and picked her up.

"Do ya wanna sleep with Papa Ichi and me?" The little girl nodded. Shiro sighed as he settled her in-between Ichigo and himself in bed. Ichigo laid down as Shiro did and looked at him with concern.

"I have this." Shiro motioned to Hana and Ichigo and the other smiled brilliantly. Shiro and Ichigo faced each other while Hana laid on her back, leaving the family to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm not totally happy with this one, but I know this will be the only time I get before Halloween to update this Halloween-ish chapter. So here ya go! I'm TRYING to stay in Shiro's POV but If it kills my muse I may have to switch.

Follow! Favorite! REVIEW! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hana Shirosaki, please report to the Principal's office." Hana froze and snapped her brown eyes up to the speaker. Her Teacher shooed her out of her first-grade classroom, and down the hall of her elementary school. She didn't have a clue what she had done wrong this time, but she just continued on with wide eyes. When she arrived in the office, her principle sat in her chair with narrowed eyes.

"Hana, we've had a tablet come up missing. Do you know where that could be?"

"No...I saw Jack with it las-"

"Hana, you and I both know Jenna and Lucas saw you with it." tears filled brown eyes.

"But it wasn't me!" the woman narrowed her eyes further.

"We'll wait here until you behave." Hana felt her chest tighten.

"I wanna call my Papa." she sniffed and pouted.

"I think you'll stay right here until the end of the day." Hana looked at the digital wall clock with wide eyes. Three hours until her Dad's showed up. They were supposed to be going to Grandma Joslyn's after school for the weekend, she didn't want to get in trouble and not be able to go. She hung her head and waited.

* * *

Ichigo was running around the store like he was looking for his daughter. He needed to get some things for everyone this weekend, seeing as they were doing a pre-Christmas gift exchange with everyone this weekend and then next weekend for the Christmas weekend, they would be staying at his family's home. He was trying to get last minute presents as Shiro finished up last minute clients, Shiro was going to get home from their home, get their things, get Hana and head out to the Jeagerjaques home. This was meant to start Hana's Christmas break, the school giving them two weeks this year instead of one. Ichigo had to admit, his life has been hectic since Hana and Shiro came into his life.

It was a hard adjustment at first, telling people he had a daughter..and sometimes running into people that told him she wasn't his. As if he didn't know she wasn't genetically his, but she was his daughter that he has helped raise. After that night where he requested to meet her and when he did...it was love at first sight. He knew then he would be sticking around, he saw his life with Shiro raising her and never wanted something more. Some, (like his father) cautioned him not to just jump in.

He had but never had any regrets about it. He sighed as he drummed his fingers on his jeans, waiting in line. He had taken the next four days off to prepare. He didn't work this Christmas, but he worked Christmas Eve so he'd be meeting Shiro and Hana at his parent's home. He currently was standing in line at a clothing store, checking some of their friends off the list.  
His phone rang, proceeding to fumble for his phone while balancing all the shit he had in his hands. He answered without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" He said with mild annoyance.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo sighed at hearing the voice of the secretary at Hana's school.

"Yes?"

"Hana was called to the principal's office today about being caught stealing?"

"Stealing?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, that principle was always trying to find something wrong with Hana, and Shiro said it was cause of him. Shiro has a misdemeanor on his record (an assault charge that was on his eighteenth birthday), and they saw that when she was signed up for school. "She has never done that before."

"We're going to need you to pick her up."

"I wasn't going to be the one-"

"Please be here, you're the more responsible one." Ichigo heard, followed by a click. He groaned, luckily he was at the front of the line and was called, he paid for his things and made way to his car. Quickly, he made haste to Hana's school to get there, he knew they'd be getting out of school in ten minutes and Shiro would be there as well. He needed to be there to make sure nothing drastic happened.

He gripped his wheel and sighed as he came to a red light. He was just about done with Hana's school finding every little thing to blame her for just because of Shiro's assault charge on a man that was trying to get handsy with one of his friends at the time. Hana didn't have anything to do with that, she wasn't even alive yet from what Ichigo understood. He pulled in as he saw Shiro enter the school and he held his breath. Out of the two of them, Ichigo was better at speaking when he was upset. Shiro was not.

Ichigo quickly got out, locked his car and made haste to the school. He made sure not to slip as he walked into the school, he saw Shiro standing where the first graders were released during the Winter.

"Shiro." Ichigo said loud enough for Shiro to hear but not loud enough to echo down the empty halls. Shiro turned with a frown.

"Ichigo? I thought I was-"

"...She's in the office. They called me." Shiro went from being fine to visible anger.

"What."

"Don't, not yet." The two made way to the office to see their very sad little girl sitting just outside the woman's office. She perked up seeing the two, Shiro going to her and Ichigo making his way into the woman's office. Shiro went to follow but Ichigo shook his head. "Stay here." Shiro frowned but Ichigo shooed him as he opened the door and went in.

"I'm so glad you could be here Mr. Kurosaki."

"Listen, and listen closely. My daughter has more than likely done nothing wrong. Not only do you have no evidence but you've wasted a whole day of learning for her. As an educator that should be your priority instead of going after he because of Shiro, and I know that's why."

The woman sat there staring at him.

"I swear-If I get another call like that I will be suing. I'm not above it. She deserves n education. Setting her up for failure doesn't help anyone!" Ichigo snapped.

Meanwhile, Shiro and Hana sat together on the bench in the main office, staring at the door that they heard Ichigo's angered voice coming from. Hana looked sideways at her father who was staring at the door with raised brows. There was then some talk that couldn't be heard and then Ichigo left. That's when a boy and his angry mother came in, and the boy was holding a tablet. Ichigo left the door open which allowed for the mother and son to push by.

"Come on, tell her that this isn't yours." Hana's face brightened and without a word, the three left. Off to begin the holiday with loved ones.

* * *

Arriving at the Jeagerjaques home, Joslyn scooped Hana up as soon as she entered the door.

"Grandma!" Joslyn was the closest to a mother Shiro had and she was more than Shiro could ask for as Hana's grandma. Hana giggled as kisses rained on her cheek.

"My Hana!" Joslyn smiled at the two men as they walked back in with help from Renji and Nel with the presents and luggage.

"You guys didn't have to help us, we got it."

"Oh whatever, you're fine."

"You shouldn't be carrying anything anyway," Ichigo said pointedly at Nel. Said woman was pregnant, nine months in fact. Grimmjow and Her tied the knot the year before and said man was currently away on military duty. He went when his cousin went, to make sure he would come home.

Nel merely rolled her eyes, carrying the few gifts the others would allow. She sighed softly as she sat said presents near the tree and then settled on the couch. She put her hand on her belly and sighed. Grimmjow wouldn't be home this Christmas. She had accepted the possibility of him missing the birth of their child as well.

She knew he wanted to do that, though. They had gotten help in the bar with extended family so Nel didn't have to be there. Hana came over and looked at her excitedly.

"When will the baby be here?!" Nel chuckles

"Soon." She ruffled her hair and Hana jumped up and down.

"Hana, give Nel some space," Shiro said as he added to the presents near the tree. Hana pouted.

"When will Grimmjow be here?" Hana asked. Everyone paused.

"Hana.."

"He promised.." she whispered. Nel's face dropped slightly.

"Hana, we talked about this honey." Came Ichigo's soft voice. Hana looked up at him with watery eyes. Alwin, Grimmjow's Dad looked to Joslyn who was wringing her hands together. Blue eyes looked from the two fathers, Nel, Renji and Rukia and Her brother Gin. More were to arrive but she was glad it was the closest family group here at the moment.

"But he promised!" Shiro knelt down to her level.

"Hana. We know Grimm promised ya but he told ya he had ta break it and he'd make it up to ya." Hana looked down, a tear dripping down his nose. Shiro sighed and picked her up. "Let's go to bed, yeah?" Hana sniffed and cuddled into him. Shiro looked at everyone else then turned to head to the room that they had especially for Hana. Their home was huge, Alwin being a real estate agent and Joslyn being a CEO, they made out well.

Shiro laid Hana down and she turned over, looking away.

"Han-"

"Go away." Shiro looked at her back and sighed. He got up and closed the door. Ichigo was standing outside and looked at him.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna have her apologize in the mornin'." Ichigo nodded, looking at the closed door and back to Shiro.

"I was gonna say that," Ichigo smirked and Shiro did too before it slipped away.

"I warned 'em ya know."

"Who?"

"Grimm." Ichigo frowned. "He...has a one hundred thousand percent type of personality." Ichigo chuckled, agreeing then saw Shiro's face.

"...You're worried he's gonna get in too deep." Shiro nodded.

"I almost did, but Urahara talked me outta it.." Ichigo's brows rose.

"Really?" Shiro nodded. Ichigo was quiet.

"Let's head back down.." Shiro nodded, following him down. Nel looked up.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just going to think it out." Nel nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Ichigo nodded as he sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"I mean, it hasn't been easy but I'm fine. I'm not mad, either." Nel said. "I'm not gonna lie that it hurt a little, but she's six." Shiro sighed.

"But she knows better." Joslyn smiled a little and Alwin chuckled. Shiro looked at them and raised a brow. "What?"

"Still can't get over you talking like that," Alwin said with a smirk.

"It's definitely a side I never thought I'd see." Gin added and Ichigo raised his brows.

"Oh yeah, I agree," Renji said with a slight laugh. Nel grinned.

"You mean Mr. Mysterious and Badass who never settled with anyone?" Ichigo looked at Shiro with an impish smirk while nodding. Shiro chuckled and shook his head.  
"I remember when he told us about Hana we thought he was kidding," Renji said.

"Yeah, and ya told me that's why I needed to stop drinkin'." Shiro said with a slight chuckle. There was laughter and Ichigo settled with a smile. There was an uplifting feeling in the air, one that is felt during the holiday season usually. With all the stress, and sometimes fights it seemed even when they were all together it was okay. At the end of the day, they were friends and family that'd always have each other's back.

* * *

The next morning, Shiro and Renji were up helping Joslyn with breakfast. More of their family had gotten in last night, so they had a lot of people to cook for. Ichigo was dead tired from working long shifts that week, the fact he was able to get time off was a miracle. Someone had taken his shift after seeing him passed out in a corner of the hospital. Shiro has been busy also, people coming in for last-minute cuts and hair colors because of the holidays, but nowhere near how busy Ichigo was.

That's why, though, they only spent the weekend at his family's home, Isshin and Ichigo could be on call any moment so the closer to the hospital the better for the Kurosaki's.

"Hey, Shiro?" Shiro looked over at Joslyn who's red hair was tied up.

"Could you grab the flour from that cupboard for me?" Shiro nodded and did so, Renji was currently putting eggs in the oven, and bacon. They had found it was easier that way when making bigger batches of food. "Also...You haven't heard from that one woman, have you?" Shiro shook his head.

"She jus' disappeared one day. I'm still ready for her to pop up whenever but the guy who does her hair said that he hasn't seen her either. We think she skipped town." Shiro sighed. "I don' really wanna talk about her, okay?"

"Okay, I understand," Joslyn said and Shiro nodded, starting to do the dishes. Renji leaned against the counter and yawned.

"So who all came in last night?" Renji asked. He had been in bed by the time the last bit of family showed up.

"Ahh, Starrk showed up with Lilynette, Ulquiorra did too. Rangiku made it like Gin said she would, and then Tia." Tia's real name being Tier, but she had been dubbed Tia from hearing Nel call her that.

"Ah okay cool. No Szayel this year?"

"He said if Nnoitra wasn't going to be home, then he was going to stay home," Joslyn said with a sigh.

"So he's pouting?" Renji said bluntly. Joslyn nodded and Shiro tsked.

"If he shows up it'll be dramatic and you know that." Shiro cackled.

"That's the damn truth, too." Joslyn hit Renji's arm.

"Shhh!" She said with a laugh. They heard shuffling and a yawn.

"Mornin'." Came Alwin's voice. The man's blue hair was combed back and he was somewhat put together, he was in comfy pants but was wearing a hoodie. He went for the coffee first after kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Morning," Joslyn replied with a smile. Shirk saw the slight sadness there. She was smiling, but every time Nnoitra was mentioned, it made her think of her son who was missing. It was worse when Grimmjow was mentioned directly. They hadn't heard anything from him other than a letter that he wasn't going to make it home for the holidays.

They knew his assignment was secret as of right now, and he wasn't going to be reachable.

"Breakfast almost done?"

"Yeah!" Joslyn replied.

"Smells good," Alwin said, taking a long pull of his coffee as be leaned against the island in the middle of their kitchen. "It should be waking people up soon."

"I should probably wake Hana up.."

"Why not Ichigo?"

"Because he's been exhausted," Shiro replied. "I'll be right back." He made his way upstairs, he quietly walked into Hana's room and turned on her bedside light. "Hana, it's time ta get up."  
Her eyes blinked open, brown eyes looking to Shiro. She blinked at the light before stretching.

"Good morning.." she said quietly. Shiro sighed and ran his hand through her hair.

"Mornin', Flower."

"...I'm gonna apologize today." She said and Shiro smirked with a nod.

"Good. Can ya get dressed and meet me downstairs?" Hana nodded. "Tha's my girl."

"What did Grandma make?"

"She's finishing cinnamon rolls with bacon and eggs." Hana's eyes lit up.

"Awesome!" Shiro chuckled, allowed her to get up as he walked out. He saw the door next door open and a sleepy Ichigo limber out, stretching. His hair was messier than usual and sticking out each way. Shiro chuckled.

"Good Mornin' sleepin' beauty." Ichigo scowled fiercely at him. Shiro cackled.

"You're an ass sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm aware o' it." Ichigo rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and headed for the bathroom. Shiro chuckled and headed downstairs. Mostly everyone was awake now, and sitting around the large table in their dining room. Tia frowned.

"Where's Hana and Ichigo?"

"They'll be down in a sec." Ulquiorra raised his brow.

"You're not helping her." Shiro snorted and sat down.

"Nah, she told us a few weeks ago she wanted to get herself ready in the morning." Nel giggled at that. Said people walked downstairs, Ichigo right behind Hana with a smirk. They were both dressed comfortably and sat down to indulge in their breakfast. Hana looked at Nel with big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said and Nel smiled.

"I understand hun, I feel the same way." Hana nodded, and excepted the plate that Ichigo made for her with bright eyes. Ichigo smirked at her and Shiro chuckled as she dug in. They all sat into talking to one another around the table, It was slight chaos but now how it usually was. The two main culprits were missing, and the ones that would egg Renji and Shiro on. It was seen on Alwin's face that he'd come to the same conclusion, and Joslyn hadn't been as chatty.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Rangiku asked, she was obviously trying to keep the holiday mood going.

"I thought we were going ice skating today?" Nel raised a brow at Ulquiorra.

"Everyone but one." Tier chuckled as she took a sip of coffee.

"True, didn't quiet think that out did we?"

"Apparently not." Everyone sat in thought.

"I mean, we could just stay in?"

"I don't know..I really want to do something." Joslyn said, blue eyes intense.

"We could go roller-skating!" Hana said.

"Wouldn't that be the same issue?"

"I just thought that It would be warmer so Nel could sit and stay warm.." Hana trailed off and looked at her breakfast. Nel and Alwin made eye contact.

"I think it's a good idea."

"I'm good with sitting and watching if I'm warm." Nel said, smiling.

"Okay, that sounds good!" Rukia agreed. Hana's face brightened, and Shiro grinned at Ichigo's cheeky smile.

* * *

Roller-skating ended up being a good idea. Hana was quiet good at it too and took to it quickly, she was able to skate around without much help from her parents which was nice for both parties. Nel sat watch, rubbing her belly as she watched. She sighed softly. She didn't mind watching everyone skate and have fun, it was nice watching Alwin and Joslyn have some fun, obviously minds off things that had been bothering them at breakfast.

It wasn't the best Christmas in the books, but it wasn't bad either. She wished Grimmjow and Nnoitra were here but they weren't, and she wasn't going to drag anyone down with her in her sadness. She just had to stay strong for both her baby and Grimmjow. Ichigo and her made eye contact and she waved him off, and he merely raised a brow. He knew.

She knew that everyone knew that she missed him, and it was obvious. She just hoped it wouldn't cause a rift when it came to enjoying their holiday.

* * *

It didn't, either. It was a good holiday season for what it was. Everyone settled bregrudingly back into a routine of work, school, and repeat after the ringing in of the New Year. Currently, Ichigo and Shiro were out enjoying their day, Masaki had wanted to take Hana to have some Grandma time so the two men were enjoying their time together. Currently, they were in a cafe having some food to keep them cozy in the brutally cold air. Shiro leaned back and sighed, contently with a portable coffee mug to his lips.

"So where do ya wanna go next, Ichi-babe?" Ichigo scowled.

"Why do you still call me that?" Shiro grinned.

"Because it annoys ya." Ichigo shook his head, and looked out the window. Shiro watched him visibly bristle.

"What?"

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Shiro's eyes widened and he looked to see Hana's mother walking past the cafe. "I thought she skipped town." Ichigo growled.

"So did I." Shiro said, watching her keep walking. The two men looked at each other, with deep set frowns.

Apparently they couldn't catch a break.

* * *

 **AN:** I know it isn't horribly long but this chapter FOUGHT with me, Fanfiction has been refusing to upload or allow me to type in my docs and then the holiday had me busy and sick at the same time. It isn't the most in depth chapter either but it does set some things up and lets us see a bit more into how Hana behaves.

I hope you enjoyed! I'm tired as shit, good night everyone!  
Don't forget to:

Favorite, Follow, Review and Critique~  
Later Days and Nights Hollows!


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren being back in town was necessarily comforting, but they were going to deal with it the best way they could. Currently they were having dinner at Nel and Grimmjow's place with everyone. Nel hadn't wanted to be alone, so she invited friends over. Hana was excited to say the least. Orihime was currently helping Nel with some food, doing the heavier lifting for the woman. She was just at ten months at this point, at a point where they would possibly induce her if the baby didn't come soon. She didn't know the gender, she was hoping that it would be something Grimmjow and Her could discover together but at this point she'll probably be the first to know.

Orihime helped grab their meal from the oven and she smiled as she finished making the salad to go with the pasta that had been made. There was talking, and laughing at the table in her home, Hana giggling at Renji and Ichigo doing their usual bickering. Never meant with malicious, or at least around Hana. Orihime walked with the main dish to the table, Nel carrying the salad bowl and dressing.

"This looks really good, you guys." Rukia beamed and Orihime waved her off.

"It was all Nel, I just put it in the oven."

"Oh come on, Hime, you helped." Nel replied, and Orihime just smiled, and soon they all sat down to dinner together. Shiro was more than thrilled to be among those that he loved and called friends, Lauren has started going back to the salon and Shiro had came home panicked while Hana was still at school. He was tired, because he knew she was playing games. Shiro shook his head and brought his thoughts back to those in his company.

"What do you say, Hana?" She looked at Ichigo, who prompted her and she looked at him brightly.

"Oh!" She put her hands together and so did Ichigo, and they said "Itadakimasu!" together before eating. Masaki and Isshin has shown interest in teach Hana about their culture, and so was Ichigo. Shiro was aware that he had Japanese heritage (when Ichigo got him a DNA test because he had expressed bis curiosity about it) but for him it wasn't as big of a deal, but seeing his daughter enjoy it so much had him rethinking her heritage made him re-think that.

The admittedly didn't do it all the time but Hana liked doing something that Masaki and Isshin did do regularly.

"So how're things in school, Hana?"

"Good! Better after Papa Ichi came and talked to my principle." Everyone looked at Ichigo who was innocently eating, he looked at everyone.

"What?"

"What did you say, Ichigo?"

"..Ah.." Shiro grinned at him.

"Well, I told her that they were inhibiting her learning..and I wouldn't be above suing them."

"Wow."

"Don't mess with Papa Ichi, right Hana?" Renji nudged the little girl and she giggled.

"Yeah! It's been nice!" Hana said and they chuckled.

"Well that's good Hana." She beamed at the others. They all settled into eating, and casual conversation. It was a nice night to say the least. They all were lazing around at this point before Nel sighed.

"...We should get Ice cream."

"Its cold outside though." Renji replied and Nel raised a brow at him.

"So?" Hana giggled.

"Alright, well are we going?" Tatsuki asked, getting up. Tia looked to Nel and she beamed.

"All of you are going to come?" Shiro snorted.

"Why not, I'm sure Hana would like some?" He looked down to his daughter who nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Then lets get going!" Rukia said, and that's what they did. Nel said it was a short walk to an ice cream place down the street. It was relatively big, when they got there and Tia asked what Nel wanted and told her to go sit down. On the walk over, Hana had been placed on Ichigo's shoulders and was currently being let down from them, she was watching her Aunt Nel, though. She looked to be in pain.

"Papa Ichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Aunt Nel doesn't look to good." Ichigo snapped his head over, Shiro ordering for the three of them as he did. Ichigo told Hana to stay with Shiro and walked over to the woman and sat next to her.

"Nel, are you okay?" She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Ah..I think that walk did a bit too much encouragement." Ichigo chuckled and nodded.

"You can probably finish your ice cream, did it just start?" Nel nodded. "Then we can do that and not make a big fuss..yet." Nel chuckled.

"Okay good." They all pushed some tabled together, and sat together and ate their ice cream. Hana sat on her Dad's lap to save room, Tia's eyes narrowed at Nel and Ichigo waved her off. If he thought it was okay, and the orange haired man wasn't panicking then she was doing okay. There was a buzz of excitement to the air, as they all finished their ice cream.

"Okay..I think it's time to get going." Nel said breathlessly. Orihime looked at Ichigo.

"Who's parked behind who at the house?" Ichigo asked.

"We are." Rukia replied.

"Then your car is the lucky winner." Renji grabbed his keys.

"I'll be back." Nel smiled at him and nodded. She was just grateful she wasn't going to have to do this alone.

Each of them were taking turns going in and being with Nel, seeings not all seven could be with her in the room at once. Shiro had been texting along with Renji once they had gotten there, Ichigo figured they were updating Joslyn and Alwin

"Can't seem to stay out away from work, huh Ichigo?" One of the nurses had asked and he had rubbed the back of his head. When the doctor came in to check on Nel's status the only one that stayed was Tia because they had grown up together, and Nel hadn't wanted to be left. They all sat in the waiting room when they heard running and a:

"Sir, please don't run!" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques came slowing into the the waiting room, he looked to see all of their friends minus a few in the waiting room.

"Uncle Grimm!" Hana yelled. Barely able to hold her excitement, she ran to him and he picked her up. It had been nine months, and five since they had heard from him. Nnoitra came strolling in behind him with both of their bags, indicating that they had just came from the airport and Grimmjow had made a beeline.

"Hey Hana, you've been good right?" Hana nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled. "Where's Nel?"

"She's back there!" She pointed to the doors that were next to the check in desk. Grimmjow sat Hana down and went to the desk.

"My Wife-"

"We're aware, Mr. Jeagerjaques. Welcome home." Grimmjow looked grateful when the woman gestured to the door and he made way through it. Shiro grinned, high-fiving Renji.

"Is that who you were talking too?"

"And Ma." Shiro replied, referring to Joslyn. "She's coming in tomorrow" Ichigo shook his head with a smile.

* * *

Nobody was expecting Twins, not even Nel. When it wasn't over with Baby number one, there was some yelling from the laboring woman and Grimmjow was shocked.

"You mean to tell me after ten months-ten that you MISSED A BABY?!" Nel wasn't really truly mad, just panicking that she didn't have anything more than one outfit and one set of everything. Nel took the knew information in and continued on, bringing in baby number two into the world. A boy and a girl, when she relaxed Grimmjow squeezed her hand and smirked.

"Ya did good, Nel." She smiled tiredly, tears falling down her cheeks as her babies were placed onto her chest. She kissed their head as Grimmjow pulled a chair up and sat next to her. The baby girl had Nel's hair and the boy had Grimmjow's from what could be seen. After much discussion, Evony and Leon Jeagerjaques were introduced to their friends and family.

All of them were shocked to see two babies, but the shock wore off for joy. Everyone also got to welcome Grimmjow home properly, after only being able to do it to Nnoitra who seemed underwhelmed by it all.

"We have some of Hana's stuff still if ya need it." Nel beamed at Shiro.

"Yes! That would be a huge help!" By the time the twins had come into the world, it was really late. Thankfully it was a Friday, Hana saw the twins, before promptly falling asleep. Shiro was currently hold said daughter.

"You guys should head home." Grimmjow said, and Shiro nodded, looking down at his daughter and chuckling. Nel asked Grimmjow to take the babies so she could get them proper hugs, he did so carefully. She giggled at him and smiled at the look of pride.

"You know, we could finish the nursery for you." Tatsuki responded.

"You don't have too"

"Don' worry about it, you two." Shiro said and she chuckled again.

"Okay."

"Thank you." Grimmjow said and their friends simply nodded. Shiro, Ichigo, and Hana left not soon after. Ichigo was driving with a wistful look on his face and Shiro was remembering with Hana was a baby, it was hard to believe that was almost seven years ago..That meant just under seven being with Ichigo. Shiro turned to look at the other curiously, to find the small smile on the other's face.

"What?" Shiro asked and Ichigo spared him a look before looking back at the road, chucking.

"Nothing." Shiro raised a brow before Ichigo sighed. "I just.." Ichigo was blushing now and it made Shiro more curious. "Twins run in my family, and I thought when I was a kid I would have them, when I realized that I was gay I realized there was little chance for that trait to be passed on..." Ichigo bit his lip, looking at Shiro again then the road. Shiro was looking at him before he chuckled.

"Never say never, Ichi. I doubt ya thought you'd be in a relationship wit' a child attached."

"..This is true." Shiro leaned back.

"Maybe if we can get a bigger place." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wait-" Shiro chuckled.

"Not now, that's what tha' meant, Ichi." Ichigo breathed out. He was ready to start adding to their family with Shiro, but there were a few things he wanted to do first.

* * *

Ichigo and Hana were at the center of the mall while Shiro was grabbing some supplies in said mall for professionals, and Ichigo had a shift for later that night. It was setting up to be a good Saturday.

"Can I go play?" Hana asked, pointing to the the play areas in the center of the Mall.

"We'll go when your Dad gets back, okay?" Hana pouted and nodded. Ichigo was grateful for just the pout and sighed when he noticed it wouldn't be a long wait. He looked over to see Shiro heading their way, bag in hand. Ichigo waved and he smirked, Hana smiled and ran to him.

"Can I go play!" Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Hana smiled and ran to the jungle gym in the mall. The two sat down where the parent would sit to keep tabs on their kids and relaxed, keeping an eye on Hana. They sat there for a good half an hour.

"Shiro?" Shiro stilled. He turned to look behind him to see Lauren standing behind him. He stood slowly and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Lauren."

"Look..I didn't come to fight."

"You're looking for one." Shiro nudged Ichigo to go get Hana. The woman watched Ichigo.

"So she doesn't get to have a mother?" Shiro moved out of the play area and moved her away from the center so he could swear freely.

"Who the fuck are ya comin' in and sayin' tha' shit?"

"Look Shirosaki, Im gonna get a lawyer ready." Shiro stilled.

"What?" Shiro clipped.

"I want rights to see her and obviously talking to you isn't enough." Shiro was furious, more than he could express without being arrested and losing his daughter.

"Well fight me in court 'cause I don' think ya deserve it. I got plenty of shit on you."

"Oh yeah? So do I." Shiro sneered

"Bite me." He turned and left, leaving the woman behind him. Way ahead of him down one of the halls, so to speak, was Hana and Ichigo.

"Papa, what's going on?"

"Nothing Hana, it's okay." Hana frowned.

"That was a lie.."

"Hana.."

"You said not to ever lie.." Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not lying, Hana. Your Dad is handling it." Hana was quiet, she looked back to see the woman that Shiro had been talking to still standing in the center of the mall before she walked off.

"He's walking away from this lady..who's that?"

"..No one." Hana's cheeks reddened.

"That was another lie!"

"Hana!" Ichigo squatted down to look at her. "Do you trust me?" Hana was quiet and pouty as she nodded. "Then _trust me_ , sweetheart, that it's nothing you need to worry about. Maybe we'll tell you later but not right now." Hana was quiet as she nodded again. Shiro arrived and took the little girls hand.

"Come on, Hana."

"Daddy, who was that girl?"

"Hana, what did I just say?" Ichigo reprimanded.

"I just wanted to ask.."

"Later, Hana. Not right now" Shiro said with finality and the little girl went quiet. Shiro sighed internally as they left to go home. When they got home, Hana went straight for her room, the two men felt bad but in this moment they needed to figure things out. They currently stood in the kitchen, the furthest area from Hana's room, and spoke in hushed tones.

"Why does she suddenly want custody?"

"I don' know Ichigo, but I'm afraid she's gonna try and terminate my rights as the father." Ichigo sighed. Ichigo wasn't the biological father, and Ichigo hadn't legally adopted Hana yet due to the appearance of Lauren into their lives, and this whole ordeal had made Ichigo hesitant to go through the process, without knowing if she'd come after them. Ichigo called her his daughter, but in the eyes of the law he wasn't and didn' t have many rights. Shiro usually had to sign everything when it came to Hana.

"Okay, but didn't she surrender Hana legally?"

"Due ta Safe Haven laws, and from what I was told, technically she did. She left her at the hospital but her condition to the hospital was that they needed ta check wit' me first. Her and I never went through any processes." Ichigo groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Shiro.."

"I know, my assault charge.." Ichigo was quiet.

"It'll be okay..I'm gonna call and talk to a friend of mine.I think getting rights back is a really difficult process.." Ichigo trailed off, looking at the wall before he looked back at Shiro. Shiro leaned against their counters and looked at his boyfriend. Ichigo and him were at a loss, Ichigo shook his head and looked down. "If she got part custody she could keep me from seeing her." Ichigo whispered.

"Well that wouldn't happen, because it's not going to happen. I wont let it." Ichigo looked back to him yet again and smirked softly.

"Okay." Shiro grabbed for his hand.

"She'd be devastated if she did." Ichigo nodded. Shiro sighed softly.

"Let's just..deal with everythin' as it comes, alright?" Ichigo nodded again. After Hana calmed down a little, her parents made the effort to make a fun night. Hana was stupid, she knew they were trying to make it up to her and she was still curious but something told her to leave it. She was more than happy to play video games with her parents.

When she went to bed that night, Ichigo grabbed his laptop and sat down, grabbing his glasses and going to work on researching the laws and what she could come after Shiro for. Shiro sighed, and let him. He grabbed the Xbox remote and started playing Fallout, he was listening to Ichigo tell him about things and nodding. Ichigo was much better at researching things like this than he was, so he just listened but found a way to keep himself calm.

After two hours of looking, Ichigo sighed, taking his glasses off and pincing his eyes and to his lose.

"I think we should head to bed, Ichi..It sounds like if she decides to do it it could be harder for her."

"I 's just..sometimes the courts lean more towards the mother."

"She hasn't served us any papers or shit like tha' so..I think we need ta jus'.."

"Go about life?' Shiro nodded.

* * *

Ichigo found himself alone picking some food up for the house, it had been sparse to say the least. He sighed when he noticed Lauren was there, he just went about his shopping.

"Hey!" Ichigo stopped and turned, looking to the woman.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked unamused.

"You're..Shiro's..boyfriend? Right?" Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Yeah? So?"

"I mean..I don't know."

"I agree with him, you left her at the hospital."

"I..you don't have any room to talk do you? Shiro has always been a man that just fucks around." Ichigo closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"We've been together since she was a baby, only a few months old. I am the other parent figure for her."

"How is that you can just waltz in and-"

"Listen, I'm not your punching bag. I have been there for MY daughter, you have not. I really don't care if you gave birth to her, you LEFT her. You don't get to just barge back in and start calling the shots. If I already know that you taking us to court isn't going to be easy." She raised her brow.

"Did you and Shiro get hitched?" Ichigo sighed.

"Mine as well, we've been together for seven years now. You need to leave me alone, though. Shiro and I agree. If you really wanted to maybe you should have sent her letters over the years, but just suddenly coming in and pulling the "I gave birth to her" card isn't going to work. We've nurtured her, and loved her. You haven't, and another thing, this popping in when we're going about things needs to stops. It's creepy as hell, and I'm over feeling stalked." Ichigo snapped, and walked away, grabbing the things they'd need to at least eat dinner tonight.

He was going to have to find somewhere else to shop, and tell Shiro too. When he got back in the car, he called Tatsuki, syncing it to his car's hand free option.

"Hey Ichigo, what's going on?"

"Can I fucking vent? I gotta tell Shiro when I'm less angry." Everyone knew about the issues that were suddenly arrising after Evony and Leon were born with Hana's mom.

"Woah, okay, shoot."

"So I'm just shopping, that's ALL I'm doing and Lauren pops up." Tatsuki sighed but let him go on. "And she comes up and is searching for my approval, which is fucking STUPID because why would I side with her? Hana is MY daughter and Shiro is MY husba-" Ichigo stopped and he heard Tatsuki go "ope".

"Or at least you hope he will be." Ichigo deflated.

"..Yeah."

"That sounds like a whole other can of worms, Ichigo."

"You're telling me." Ichigo sighed.

"I kinda wondered if it was just something you didn't feel you needed to do."

"We've been wrapped up in life I guess.."

"You know you could always _ask_." Tatsuki responded and Ichigo drove in silence. "Hellloooo? Anyone there."

"Yeah I'm here. You're right. That's something for later."

"Okay..Well what did she say?"

"I think she was digging for if I had legally adopted Hana or not."

"..You haven't?"

"..No.."

"Ichigo!"

"I know, I know.." Ichigo sighed.

"..Just..Be careful Ichigo."

"I'm gonna. Thanks Tatsuki, talk to you later."

"Later, Ichigo." He hung up and drove the rest of the way home. He was tense the whole ride home. He got home, grabbing the bags and walking back into to an empty home, he forgot that Hana and Shiro went to see Joslyn after school. They probably wouldn't be home for another hour. He was quiet as he started on dinner then stopped. He needed to talk to his Mom. When he did, just hearing her voice calmed him.

"Hey Mom.." He said, he sniffed. He was not going to cry.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

"..Yeah."

"Ichigo.."

"No..I guess I'm not." He went into the whole situation with Lauren and the slip he made with Tatsuki, and by that point he was crying. "Should I have just adopted her? Should Shiro and I-"

"Ichigo..Honey, dwelling on the past like this isn't going to help Hana or Shiro in this moment, okay?" Ichigo sniffed, and felt his chest was heavy as he wiped a tear away. "Don't worry about being married right now, all of us know that you're both in this for the long run." Ichigo laughed a little at this and she chuckled over the phone. "Don't cry, honey, it'll all get figured out. I highly doubt she's going to be aloud to just suddenly have full-custody of Hana. I would be surprised if she got half because she did surrender her with the intent to adopt. I think she's just trying to scare you two into handing her over. I know you, dear, I know that you'll protect Hana and that you'll do your research."

"..Thanks Mom."

"I'm always here to talk, honey. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah.." Masaki chuckled.

"Good, I'll talk to you later, yeah? Are we still having dinner this weekend?"

"Yeah! Hana is too excited and I miss you guys." Masaki smiled on the other side, she saw Isshin walk in and to spare Ichigo she let him go. Isshin really did love to tease their son. Ichigo knew what she was doing and thanked his stars. She was a gem.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry this was shorter than usually, I'm getting over the flu and such so there are probably type-o's I didn't catch..like always. Anyway, We're going to probably stay in Hana being age seven for a few more chapters, I'm sure you all have noticed the time skips, and that's intentional.

I'll probably be drawing the kids in this story as of right now soon, probably aged up but ye. If I do that I'll link it in the next chap (or you can follow me on Tumblr, TheLilKnight)

Favorite, Follow, Critique, and Review!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	5. Chapter 5

The thunder cracked loudly in the night, startling her awake. She sat up and scuttled up to the headboard of her bed, blanket and stuffed lion clutched tight. Everything in the house that was admitting light suddenly went out and it left the originally fairy-lit room dark. Big brown eyes stared around the room.

"Daddy? Papa?" Hana cried out. She heard nothing but the thunder again and she gasped. She took some deep breaths before wrapping her fluffy blanket around her, stuffed Lion in hand as she sprinted for her parents room. She ran inside, slamming the door,(which startled Shiro awake, Ichigo was sleeping deeply) and proceeded to climb quickly in the bed so the things that went bump in the night wouldn't catch her. She saw Shiro sit up, slightly confused before she snuggled up to his chest and encased herself in her blanket.

"Hana? What are ya-" Lighting lit the sky, and thunder cracked soon after. He ahh'ed and wrapped his arms around Hana. "Flower, it's jus' a thunderstorm."

"But the lights went out in my room and the nightlight in the hall!" Shiro frowned and looked to their led light in the master bedroom and found her to be right.

"Ah, well tha' will happen." Hana huddled to Shiro and hummed. He smirked at her, running his hands through her hair. The little girls eyes shut and she smiled softly against Shiro's chest. "Jus' listen ta the rain." Shiro whispered.

Hana sat, with her Dad running his hands through her hair and listening to the more calming part of the storm. The rain that left the world squeaky clean and smelling clean too. She hummed.

"See?" The thunder demanded attention again and she jumped before settling. Shiro felt Ichigo stir and Shiro looked over to Ichigo prying his eyes open to look at the two. He looked confused for a moment before lighting lit the room and he heard rain. He sat up as well and Hana looked over to him.

"Papa?" Ichigo's face softened considerably, if possible, as she crawled over to him and settled in his lap. "Will you tell your story?" Ichigo yawned and Shiro raised a brow.

"Flower, it's late."

"But Dad-"

"I will, and then you can sleep with us." Ichigo replied and the little girl beamed. Ichigo yawned again before clearing his throat. "Once, there was a little girl who loved the rain. She would splash and play in the rain before going in to her family. One day, she saw a beam of different colors span the sky."

Hana got really comfortable in the crook of Ichigo's arm and Shiro settled in, watching the two.

"She decided, on that day, to find out the source of the colors. When she came to the end of it, there were little fairies. Each of these women cooked, some cleaned, some were trained in battle and some were taught in the way of magic and language. She asked them if they knew where all the colors were from and they replied..." Ichigo stopped after he saw she had fallen asleep.

Shiro chuckled softly.

"You're so good ta her." Shiro said and Ichigo smiled tiredly.

"I try." Shiro leaned forward and kissed his forehead and then the same to Hana's. Ichigo hmm'ed before rejoining the sleeping world, followed closely by Shiro. The next morning brought Hana being bright eyed and bushy-tailed as she asked an unexpected question.

"Daddy, can we get a puppy?" Shiro raised a brow at his daughter from where he sat eating breakfast. Ichigo chuckled at the request over his own breakfast.

"Why do ya ask, Hana?" Shiro said and she pressed her lips together with excitement. Shiro wasn't apposed to it, he was just asking. They would have to give the "its a responsibility" talk as well, if she was serious. They had the room, they had the yard and they were financially stable.

"Well—I just..I think it would be fun. I-I know you have to take care of them! I think it would just.." Ichigo was highly amused by his daughter.

"You know they're a lot of work, right baby girl?" Ichigo said as he got up to get more coffee.

"Yeah! I just..We watch those shows of animals needing homes.." Hana trailed off and Shiro chuckled.

"We'll look inta it, aight?" Hana nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay!"

"You've seen how Rukia and Renji take care of Zabimaru, right?" Hana nodded.

"That's why I think it would be fun!"

"We'll think about it, okay?" Ichigo reiterated and Hana nodded again. Shiro got up and stretched.

"Lets get you to school." Ichigo motioned for her to follow and the two adult share a kiss.

"How late are ya workin'?"

"I'm working a long shift today so i won't see you guys tonight.

"Damn, alright." Ichigo shrugged before watching Hana hug Shiro and then run out out the door. The two men chuckled, sharing 'love you's' as well before Ichigo joined Hana, making she she was in her car seat properly as well. Ichigo and Hana sung to some songs, Hana requesting that they listen to some Panic at the Disco, which made Ichigo chuckle. When Ichigo got Hana out of the car and started walking her in, he saw his least favorite group of parents. He groaned and kept walking.

He dropped Hana off with a hug at the outdoor drop off for the day, and proceeded to get harassed.

"Hey Ichigo! Where's your boyfriend?" He heard one of the Dad's call.

"He had to go into work early." Ichigo called and one of the moms had him turning around.

"He sure does love using you to drop of his kid, doesn't he?"

"You mean _our_ kid?" Ichigo hissed. "Hana is my daughter as much as Shiro's."

"I heard that her mom is trying for custody." Ichigo saw fire.

"Is it any of your business though? Is it?" Ichigo snapped. "I don't ask about your affair." He replied and the two that were the most vocal shut up. "That's what I thought." Ichigo walked over, shaking with fury.

He got in the car and shoved the key in the ignition before driving off. He sighed, drumming his fingers in the wheel. Did he call and tell Shiro? He was quiet then shook his head. He knew Hana was just as much as his daughter as Shiro's. He was quiet the rest of the drive to work.

That didn't stop him from thinking about his validity as her Dad the rest of the drive.

* * *

"So have you brought up your slip yet?" Tatsuki asked one day when they met for lunch. Rukia frowned, along with Renji.

"What? What do you mean slip?" Ichigo glared at the woman next to him. "Really, Tatsuki?"

"It's something that shouldn't be pushed down!" Tatsuki said. Renji raised a brow.

"Ichigo pushing his feelings down, never." Ichigo groaned. Rukia had a light go on.

"Did something happen with Shiro?" Tatsuki watched Ichigo taking a sip of his drink with his eyes closed, not looking at his friends.

"It's nothing." Renji snorted.

"Bullshit."

"Listen, Ren-" Tatsuki nudged him and then he sighed with defeat. "I called Shiro my husband." Ichigo mumbled and the other two sat there before it seemed to sink in.

"I mean, you two practically are married it seems like. You have a daughter that you're raising together." Ichigo was quiet as he ate. Rukia sighed.

"Do you want to be married to him?"

"I mean, yeah, but with everything going on with Hana's mom I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"I guess that's true but, its been almost seven years? Right?"

"Hana will be eight in April, so yeah." Ichigo sighed before scowling and looking at Rukia and Renji. "What about you two?" The two across from him blushed. "That's what I thought." Ichigo grumbled.

"Listen-We're just-"

"Concerned, I get it. Honestly, though, that's the last thing on my mind."

"Lauren?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn gray over this shit." Tatsuki snorted.

"No wonder Shiro's is white." Everyone looked at Tatsuki, faces unamused and she smirked. "I'm fucking funny and you know it."

"No, that was just lame." Renji replied and she just kept that smirk plastered on her face. Ichigo quirked a brow at his childhood friend and she saw the look. "You better not, Kurosaki." Ichigo just nodded and took a drink from his cup, looking at her sideways. She was glaring at him and he chuckled.

"Shove it up your ass." She muttered and looked off to the side.

"What's that about?"

"The fact that Orihime has an asshole for a boyfriend." Tatsuki replied and Renji's eyebrows hit his hair line.

"Oh." He said and Tatsuki was quiet. Ichigo sat there before sighing.

"Almost thirty and relationships are still troublesome." Rukia said and Renji raised a brow, which got a laugh out of the others at the table. Ichigo sobered after a moment and Rukia sighed. "What's got you all mopey?"

"Ah..it's just seems like everyone is trying to convince me I'm not Hana's Dad."

"Who do I need to kill?" Tatsuki asked and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You do know that's bullshit, right?" Renji asked and Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah..It's just..if you tell someone something enough they'll believe it or at least think about it." Ichigo said.

"Listen Ichigo, you and that little girl are all you need to be concerned with how your relationship is. Shiro is apart of that but he's not going to make Hana love you." Rukia said. Renji nodded.

"Besides, she does love you. She adores you, Ichigo, just as much as she does Shiro." Tatsuki replied. "She's always talking about how you two make her so proud, and that she wants to be a nurse like you or do hair like Shiro." Tatsuki continued and Ichigo smirked at that with a nod.

"Yeah..I guess your right." It made him feel slightly better. He just never knew if he was enough for her, it's not like kids said that kind of stuff until they were older. Ichigo took a deep breath. "..Thanks." Ichigo looked at his phone as it demanded his attention and frowned. It was a message from his mom, and it said something about a stroke. His blood ran cold.

Hana was with his parents today.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo held up a finger and immediately called his mom.

"Mom, what's going on?" Ichigo said as soon as he heard her pick up. He heard talking in the background.

"I..I think your Dad had a stroke..We called the ambulance and they're here now but-"

"I'm on my way. I love you." Tatsuki moved as Ichigo went to rush out.

"Wait, Wait is everything okay? Is Hana okay?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo looked back to his friends.

"I have to go..I-I..Dad had a stroke, Mom thinks."

"Holy shit." Renji said and Rukia's eyes widened.

"Is Hana okay?"

"I don't know, I'm sure she's physically okay.." Ichigo groaned and Tatsuki shooed him out.

"Go, tell us later." Ichigo looked at her gratefully and ran out of the coffee shop.

* * *

When it rained, it seemed to pour in Shiro's world. He was currently cleaning up after getting a rather petulant customer, he got a call from Ichigo. He frowned and motioned that he was taking his break to Shuuhei.

"Ichigo?"

"Shiro, can you..can you meet me at my parent's house?" Shiro frowned deeply at the tone in Ichigo's voice, then fear bled through him remembering Hana was there. Shiro felt his world spin.

"Is everythin' okay? Is Hana okay? Please tell me she's-"

"My Dad had what Mom thinks was a stroke." Shiro sat down and put his hand to his forehead.

"Shit, yeah, I can. I'll be there in twenty. Are ya gonna be okay drivin?"

"I'm almost there, I'll be okay."

"Alright."

"I'm..I'm gonna let ya go, okay? I love you."

"Love ya too, Ichi." The line went dead and he walked out to Shuuhei, and it explained the situation. A half an hour later found him at the Kurosaki home, and him letting himself in. He needed to see his daughter and his boyfriend. He walked in to see Ichigo holding Hana in his lap, rocking her as she sobbed. Brown eyes looked up and over to Shiro and she put her hands out for him.

He took her from Ichigo, his boyfriend looking grateful. "Masaki go with him?" Ichigo nodded ever so slightly.

"He..He wasn't responsive, Shiro." Shiro hissed in a breath and shook his head. Yuzu and Karin were next to arrive, having moved out together when they both got jobs. They looked around and then to their brother. Shiro watched Ichigo sober himself.

"Where's Dad and Mom? Are they okay?" Yuzu asked and Ichigo rubbed his face.

"Heading to the hospital, Mom said she thinks he had a stroke." Karin shook his head.

"Are we gonna head there?" She asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Let's go, I'll drive." Shiro said, he walked out, with Hana. "Do ya wanna go, Hana?" Shiro didn't really want her too. She nodded and Shiro sighed, too tired to fight. They all hopped into their car and headed for the hospital.

* * *

As they sat there waiting, Hana looked at Ichigo.

"Papa Ichi?"

"Yes, Hana?" She pressed her lips together.

"I..I heard what the other parents said to you at school the other day." Ichigo's blood turned cold. Shiro frowned at him.

"What happened?" Shiro asked.

"What all did you hear?"

"I heard Sarah's Dad was being mean to you then I had to go inside."

"Hana.."

"That doesn't matter though, because no matter what you're my Papa, right?" Ichigo just stared at her before he picked her up and hugged her. Shiro watched the two and smiled softly at the two. Hana hugged the other back, closing her eyes and relaxing. Ichigo just looked so grateful. Ichigo and Shiro shared a look between the two.

"Later?"

"Mhm." A few hours later had them being able to see Isshin. He was doing good considering, he had a mini-stroke. It still wasn't anything good but it was a prelude to a bigger, more dangerous form of a stroke. They just were thankful that it was caught early. He would be released in a couple of days and be in bedrest for the rest of the week. With all better in the world, Shiro and Ichigo finally found some time to talk about what Hana had brought up.

"So what what's tha' about?" Shiro asked after they put Hana to bed one night.

"Ah..Just the parents that like to hang outside the drop off and gossip..they were talking about how I wasn't really Hana's Dad." Ichigo watched Shiro's eyes narrow and his face go from calm to kissed.

"Oh?"

"I'm over it now, especially after Hana saying something." Ichigo was quiet. "One said something about Lauren, though."

"What?! How the hell-"

"I don't know, Shiro, it's weird to me too." Shiro groaned and leaned back.

"This doesn't help with me bein' paranoid."

"Same here though.." Ichigo was quiet before he chuckled. "..Let's go look for a dog this weekend?"

"Huh? Wait? What?" Shiro said, being caught off guard.

"I think we can handle it." Ichigo said, smiling softly at the other. I've always wanted one, anyway." Shiro sat there for a moment then shrugged.

"Alright, fine. We'll head to the shelter this weekend." Ichigo chuckled.

"Great." And head to the shelter they did. They went through the dogs, and puppies until Hana stopped at the cage of a black German Shepard's cage. The tag said he was three years old.

"What about this one?" The dog came forward and licked her arm that was in reach. She squealed with laughter. After playing with him, and seeing his temperament, th family of three were more than happy to welcome him into their home. The only issue came when it came with finding a name.

He didn't have one for awhile, just the one of "Stone" from the shelter, which he didn't seem to like too much either. They were out walking him with their friends around an open mall with Zabimaru who he seemed to tolerate. When they went to the dog sector, they let the two lose and sat amongst themselves. Grimmmjow and Nel has the Twins with them and they seemed thrilled with the dogs, at the two months of age.

"They're doing really well." Orihime said with a smile and Nel smiled.

"They're finally sleeping through the night."

"Thank god." Grimmjow said. "They know how to run us rampant."

"Yeah, they'll do tha'." Shiro said in reply.

"Did ya ever think you two would be talking about baby care?" Renji asked. Throwing Zabimaru's ball but the temporaryily named Stone took it instead.

"Stone, that's not yours!" Hana called with a giggle.

"Stone, drop it." Shiro said, the German Shepherd paid them no mind.

"He really just doesn't like that name, does he?"

"No..he doesn't." Zabimaru and him started to get a little too rough, if Stone weren't such a big German Shepard they would be more concerned but he was about the same height as the Mastiff. Zabimaru was more muscle but Stone kept up just fine.

"Stone, come on, you gotta drop it, bud." Ichigo said. Their dog seemed to ignore him, and Ichigo sighed. "Drop the ball, Zangetsu!" Their dog looked up, and also followed he command. Everyone sat quietly for a second. Hana smiled widely as he walked over.

"So his name is Zangestu?" Shiro chuckled.

"Guess so, seems like Ichi needed ta jus' figure it out." Ichigo looked at his friends as the now dubbed Zangetsu walked forward and nuzzled Ichigo's hand. Ichigo just shrugged.

"I don't know..Instinct?" Shiro just snorted.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! I know-I know this chapter is a lot shorter. I've been really tired lately and have been trying to write this and get this out there because I know my last few months are going to be nuts when it comes to school. So here it is! There are probably tons of mistakes because my brain fried but I can't bring myself to look, I will later and will probably fix it.

Anyway! You know the drill.

Follow! Favorite! Review! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I would like to make a correction from the last chapter...Ah. It's been almost six years of Shiro and Ichigo being together. I said seven and forgot Hana was basically two when Ichigo and Shiro got together, so with her nearly being eight, that would make nearly six. There ya go. Sorry for the mix up ya'll!

* * *

"Daddy, will you play House of Memories?" Shiro looked in the rearview at the beaming girl and he shrugged.

"Sure," Shiro tapped the button on his steering wheel that fast-forwarded through the playlist until the requested song was found. Ichigo chuckled next to him as she started to belt out the music. They were currently on their way to the beach to spend a much needed weekend away with their friends. Tatsuki even was able to invite some old friends on Ichigo, which would be interesting. Everyone had pitched in to get a house for the next for days. Hana had a few days extra off school due to some holiday, but neither Parent really cared. Ichigo and Shiro were shocked that they were about to get time off, especially Ichigo.

Hana was just happy to be with her family, Zangetsu in tow as well. She smiled as she looked out the window. She gasped when she noticed water through the tree-line.

"We're here?!"

"Another fifteen minutes, but yeah pretty much," Ichigo replied and Hana beamed. Upon arriving was quite the adventure, Ichigo was going to get Hana out of her car seat, per her request. Shiro released Zangetsu from his travel crate, he stretched before yawning as well.

"Icchhiiigooo!" Ichigo turned, Hana on his hip, before deadpanning and raising a leg to meet his attacker's face. Ichigo's brows raised as Keigo slid to the ground. Zangetsu barked at the stranger and the whole situation was slightly chaotic.

"That wasn't nice, Papa!"

"Yeah, Papa." Shiro retorted at his boyfriend and Ichigo shot him a look. Ichigo let Hana down and went to give a hand to his old friend. Keigo was shocked, initially. Once he got to his feet he was yelling again and all Ichigo did was chuckle, with a shake of his head.

"When did you get a kid?! A boyfriend?! A dog?!"

"Well, if you didn't fall off the face of the earth you would have known."

"How cruel!" Ichigo rolled his eyes before Chad came and clapped Keigo on the shoulder before nodding to Ichigo. Ichigo waved at him, and Ichigo swore he smirked.

"I see life has been treating you well, Kurosaki." Ichigo looked past Chad to see Uryu, and he looked over at his family before nodding and looking back.

"I would say so," Ichigo replied and Uryu actually smiled, ever so slightly. These were three people that he hadn't seen in awhile, Tatsuki and Orihime had stayed around in his life, but these three had gone off to do their own thing. He had met Rukia in college. Shiro smirked at the interactions, before grabbing a few more bags and gesturing for Hana to head inside.

The little girl smiled at him before running in. Keigo was still whining, and Ichigo sighed. Why had he thought inviting them had been a good idea?

* * *

"Are we doing smores tonight?!"

"I mean..I don' see why not." Shiro replied, and the little girl cheered. Rukia and Ichigo got the fire started as the group had chairs around the fire. Nel and Grimmjow had the twins downstairs, with the screen door open to hear them. They just didn't want them so close to the fire so young. The backyard was fenced in, prompting Zangetsu and Zabimaru to have full rain of the backyard away from the fire.

"So how's parenthood treating you?" Tatsuki asked. Grimmjow looked at Nel with a slightly raised brow. Nel smiled softly at the man and the corner of Grimmjow's mouth quirked. Shiro watched the interaction, and specifically that of his best friend.

"They're puttin' us through the wringer, but it's alright," Grimmjow replied, taking a drink of the beer in hand. Nel watched him and nodded. Shiro watched Ichigo pick up on the behavior look over in such a way as to not get caught.

"They both set each other off crying, so it's like a game of trying to get the baby before they wake up the other." Ichigo chuckled at that.

"Yuzu and Karin did the same thing when they were really little," Ichigo replied. Shiro sat on the ground, next to Hana after she had nudged his arm with marshmallows in hand. He helped her hold the stick, and rotate the marshmallow. Things settled into silence, it was slightly uncomfortable.

"So, what I really want to know is how Kurosaki was able to get a boyfriend." Ichigo looked over at Uryu with indignation written all over his face.

"What?!" Shiro snorted.

"I ask tha' same thing, jus' vice versa." Ichigo looked at him and raised his brows. Nel smiled at the memory and Grimmjow settled into his chair.

"This guy had given up on dating," Nel said, and Shiro shot her a look. Ichigo leaned in.

"Whaaat? You were the one to ask me." Renji nodded and laughed.

"Which shocked all of this." Shiro just gave Renji a look, as Hana and him quickly made sure the nearly melted marshmallow made it to the graham cracker and chocolate. Shiro handed it to her.

"Be careful, aight?" Hana nodded happily and sat in between her two parents. She sat listening obediently to the story. Rukia leaned in and laughed.

"I remember when Ichigo would make stops to the store." Shiro looked at Ichigo and grinned widely.

"So ya didn' need all of tha', didja?" Ichigo's face was turning red. Uryu pushed his classes up with a smirk and Keigo was just baffled by Ichigo.

"This has to be a clone," Keigo said and Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Listen, I did need that stuff." Shiro just nodded his with laughter accompanied.

"Oh-kay." Shiro replied.

"So when did you have me?" Hana asked and the two men froze. Shiro looked at Ichigo with wide, horror-filled eyes. Hana had never known anyone but Ichigo and Shiro as her parents, but she never really questioned where her mother was.

"Hey Hana, I have something for you." Orihime suddenly said and the child looked over and held out a little gift bag. She gasped, going over to grab the little bag. Ichigo watched Shiro just completely relax. Uryu and Chad were looking at him, Uryu more so with a look that read he'd want an explanation later.

"Oh!" Hana yelled and she pulled out a little dragon that was red and white. Orihime smiled kindly at the young girl and she looked up with excitement. "Thank you, Hime!" Orihime giggled.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Ichigo and Orihime made eye contact and he mouthed a thank you to the woman. She nodded with a tilt to her head. Rukia looked over to the dogs and she chuckled. Ichigo followed her look to see the two playing what was practically tug of war.

Ichigo swore their dog seemed methodical in his treatment of the larger Mastiff, as the German Shepard let go, which sent the other dog rolling backward from the unexpected tension release. Zangetsu sat pretty as Zabimaru came to terms with the world again. There was laughter, and the air seemed to become lighter again. The one thing about Zangetsu was the piercing blue eyes, that led Shiro and Ichigo to believe that he may also be a Husky, and those piercing blues looked over to his master where Ichigo tilted his head.

"Your dog has some supernatural qualities," Uryu commented and Ichigo shrugged.

"Of course you guys got the slightly weird one." Renji teased and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Hana got down from her seat, going to the dog in question.

"But he's kind," Ichigo responded, as he watched Zangetsu be so gentle with Hana, giving a stark contrast to how he just treated Zabimaru.

"Hana really loves him, and he always is at her side at night." Shiro supplemented. The two men smiled as Hana and Zangetsu played. A flash went off and said men looked over to Rukia's camera and face of satisfaction.

"Really?"

"Yup." She popped the p. "You'll thank me later." Shiro just shook his head. Grimmjow got up at the cry of one of the babies, and Nel thanked him as he went in. He shrugged it off, as he went inside to tend to his children. Nel sat back, Shiro and herself making eye contact. There was a lot of "later's" to be had.

It was going to be an interesting trip for sure.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of the water crashing to the beach wasn't unwelcome. Shiro was one of the first awake. When he woke up, he peeked into Hana's room to see Zangetsu sleeping at the foot of her bed. He motioned for Zangetsu.

"Come on, let's go outside." The dog was gentle in his departure from the bed, and the two of them made their way outside and onto the deck after Shiro starting a pot of coffee. He sighed, watching the waves crash in the distance.

"Good Morning," Shiro looked over at the other sitting on the swing on the deck. Shiro offered the woman a smirk and walked over to join her on the swing.

"Good Mornin', Nel," He looked at her tired face. "Coffee?"

"...Yes please." Shiro chuckled and offered her his mug. "Oh, this is yours though."

"Imma go get more, so hold if for me while I get up."

"You're so kind."

"Ya know me by now, Hana made me caffeine dependent."

"I see why now." Shiro chuckled. He got up, refilled his cup while he was at it and made it how Nel liked it. He came back out, handed Nel hers and sat back down. "gorgeous out here."

"Mhm." Shiro agreed. It was quiet before Shiro looked at his good friend.

"What's goin' on between you and Grimm?" Nel was quiet as she sipped her coffee.

"He's just been dealing with what he saw while he was away." Shiro was quiet.

"I'm guessin' he didn' tell ya?"

"No, and he doesn't sleep that well." Shiro nodded.

"Ya know how he is, give 'em time." Nel was quiet.

"I'm afraid of it being longterm, Shiro." Shiro looked out to the waves in the distance, and Zangetsu who was out in the yard, sitting.

"Are you two fightin'?" Nel shrugged.

"Sometimes, more than before but it's not like it's too detrimental," Nel said. Shiro frowned and Nel sighed. "With the Twins, we pull together faster than usual but I'm thinkin' that's apart of the problem." Shiro nodded.

"Ahh, I don' know Nel..I'm not the best at this as ya know," Shiro said and Nel looked at him with a small smile.

"You're getting better though. Ya know that's the honest truth, too." Shiro shrugged before Zangetsu came back on the porch with a ball that had been left outside from yesterday. Shiro took the ball and threw it, coffee close to his chest. Zangetsu took off into the yard to get it.

They heard movement from inside of the house to see Rukia being awake, a Zabimaru behind her. She came outside with some tea inside of coffee and let Zabimaru. Nel got up and stretched, patting Shiro's arm. They stayed out their longer, actually going to engage with the dogs some more before Hana came running outside, and the smell of breakfast.

"Are we going to the Beach today?!"

"I don' see why not," Shiro replied and Hana jumped for joy. She ran back inside, as Ichigo went to walk out. Shiro tilted his head, as he walked over to his significant other. "Who's makin' breakfast?"

"Ah, Uryu and Chad." Shiro raised his brows and nodded. He smirked as he came to a stop in front of Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist and locked his hands together, looking at Shiro. "Hana ask you guys about the beach?"

"Well, she asked me." Shiro looked back to Nel and Rukia. "Ya'll are good wit' tha' right?" The two women gave and affirmative and Shiro nodded. The four of them made their way inside, the dogs coming in as they did.

It was chaos, which is to be expected with as many people as they had. There was actually laughing, and discussion as they ate. It was nice for once. The twins were awake but not crying, each of the Jeagerjaques parents had a child in one arm, securely, as they ate with the other hand. Hana was making silly faces at Evony and the baby girl was showing her huge gummy smile.

Grimmjow looked down at his daughter, and big blue eyes looked up at her father and he smirked at her. She giggled and reached for his face and he chuckled. A camera flashed and Evony whipped her head to the camera. Grimmjow deadpanned over to the small woman and Nel giggled. Leon clapped his hands together.

Ichigo watched the interaction with a genuine smile.

"They're so cute," Orihime said. Hana looked at Shiro and he looked at his daughter. Her face was that of when she was ready to beg.

"...Nooo..?" Shiro said after a moment, not quite sure what was going to come out of Hana's mouth.

"Am I ever going to be a big sister?" Ichigo choked. The snorts and laughter that rounded kind of made a lump form in Ichigo's throat, especially from Shiro. Ichigo chuckled a little bit and patted Hana's arm.

"Maybe," Ichigo replied. Orihime tilted her head and watched Ichigo. Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and herself shared a look. The subject was dropped, Ichigo was quiet as the others talked while Shiro was distracted by Hana. The plan was, to finish eating and get ready to go to the beach.

"I'm gonna feed them and get ready," Nel said, getting up and motioning for Evony from Grimmjow. Grimmjow passed her on and got up to follow. At that point, everyone was getting up and dispersing. Shiro promised to braid Hana's hair for the beach, Shiro planted a kiss on Ichigo's cheek as they headed up the stairs. That left Ichigo alone, sitting at the breakfast table to think for a moment.

* * *

"Don't go too far out, okay Hana?!" Ichigo yelled and the little girl nodded. Her hair was in two dutch braids, as she ran to the salt water. Ichigo sighed, smiling softly as she ran into the water. He looked back to Shiro who sat under one of the umbrellas with Uryu and Nel. The beach was moderately crowded, so there was plenty of space for the group.

Shiro's skin didn't handle much sun very well, a downside of being so extremely pale. Shiro was attentively watching Hana before he spared a look at Ichigo and he smirked.

"I love the beach," Shiro commented and Ichigo raised a brow before it hit him. His ears tinted as Shiro laughed. Nel giggled, Uryu smirking. Ichigo looked back out and not before he was sideswiped by Keigo.

"Ichigo! Why are you just standing here?! Get in the water!" Ichigo groaned as he shoved Keigo off him. He heard laughter from the shore, Grimmjow had looked back, he was sitting with his kids. He stood up, with the two on them on his hips and walked a bit further in.

"Kiss my ass, Jeagerjaques."

"I'd rather not." Grimmjow threw back. Shiro watched with interest as Ichigo practically dragged Keigo into the water.

"He's promotin' bad habits in ya, Ichi."

"And you don't?"

"Touche," Shiro yelled back and Ichigo snorted. Ichigo abandoned Keigo, heading for Hana and she squealed at the glint.

"Nooo, Papa!"

"What? I'm not gonna do anything." She smiled, giggling.

"Can I get on your shoulders?" Ichigo nodded, practically sitting in the water that was at her shoulders, but only just above his hips. Hana climbed on and Ichigo stood, and she squealed. She threw her hands out into the air and waved for Shiro. "Come on, Daddy!"

Ichigo saw the hesitation before he got up and walked out. It was quite glorious, too. The shawl that Shiro had on came off and his toned stomach was shown. Himself and Shiro had made a pack to exercise more when Hana was still at school. It had been their saving grace. Shiro threw his hair up into a ponytail and Ichigo sighed.

"You've got some drool!" Rukia yelled and Ichigo scowled at her. Shiro pointed at Rukia.

"Watch yerself," He said, his daughter was smart. She didn't need to paint a picture in that brain of what Ichigo's face looked like. Shiro approached, and Hana was smiling ear to ear. Rukia was just smirking cheekily at Shiro. She was suddenly swiped by some water, leaving her soaked with a yell. Ichigo snorted and Rukia spun around. Ichigo smirked.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Ichigo pointed up, "precious cargo." Rukia's eyes narrowed. Hana grabbed for Shiro and Shiro, with the biggest shit eating grin, took Hana and put her on his shoulders. "Wait-Shi-" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence before he was bombarded. Soon, it was Ichigo versus everyone from college and high school, plus Renji.

"Hey, Hana!" He heard from shore, from Nel. The little girl looked over. "Do you want some ice cream?" Hana almost threw Shiro off his balance. "Yes!" Hana yelled and Shiro let her down so she could make her way to shore under the two adults watchful eye. Nel took her hand and the two started the walk down the shore.

Shiro then made it his business to join. He came up behind Ichigo, who saw him too late and scooped him up. Ichigo yelled.

"Let me down!"

"Ask nicely." Ichigo scowled and Shiro's grin slowly crept as he quirked a brow, getting closer to Ichigo's face.

"That's not fair, Shiro, lemme down." Shiro chuckled.

"You're soundin' like our daughter. Yer nearly thirty, ya know." Ichigo scowled deeper.

"I didn't know you whined so much, Kurosaki," Uryu commented, earning him a small splash. That's all Ichigo could manage in his predicament. He felt Shiro chuckle, and Ichigo looked back at him, before seeing how red his shoulders were already getting.

"Ah..Shi.." Shiro looked at his shoulders. He just sighed. Shiro looked at the hopeful glint in Ichigo's eye.

"Then I should make this count, huh?" Ichigo's hope dropped.

"No..No no!"

"Plug yer nose." Ichigo barely had time to do as he was told before Shiro flipped him into the water. When Ichigo resurfaced, he saw that Shiro was heading back to shore. His friends were laughing. Tatsuki suddenly posed a challenge.

"What about chicken fighting?!" Shiro stopped and looked back at Ichigo. "Ichigo could protect your shoulders." Shiro mulled it over. They didn't hurt so it should be fine. Ichigo nodded after a moment.

"Alright." Ichigo stood and motioned for Shiro. "Just don't flip me." Shiro snorted.

"Yeah Yeah." Tatsuki hopped on Chad's shoulders.

"Ya know, this is typically done with girls right?" Keigo observed.

"Ichigo and I have a score to settle."

"From what?! The dojo when we were kids?! You always won." Tatsuki shrugged.

"Should be fair now."

"Are you serious?!" Shiro knelt down and Ichigo stood there for a second and blushed at what was going to happen. Shiro deadpanned at Ichigo.

"I've seen what ya got plenty of times. Come on, King." Ichigo's blush intensified.

"Excuse me?" Rukia said, Renji just started laughing. Keigo gagged.

"I don't wanna know that!" Keigo whined. Ichigo's face was a brilliant red.

"Oh, leave him alone you guys, you're all cruel." Orihime reprimanded, but she giggled herself. Ichigo begrudgingly got on top of Shiro's shoulders and then Shiro stood.

"Oh shit, I'm gettin' too old for this."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't kill yourselves!" Grimmjow yelled from shore.

"Go, Papa! Go, Daddy!" Hana yelled on shore, as she and Nel returned. Both men chuckled. Tatsuki and Ichigo wrestled, cheering was heard and the attention of those around them was gathered. Tatsuki was grinning from ear to ear.

There was elation on Ichigo's face, that this was providing a distraction that Tatsuki saw he needed. They groaned, and it went on longer than either thought it would honestly. Shiro moved his hand, though, and when he moved his hand it was in just the right way to tickle his leg.

"Shi!" Shiro raised a brow and looked up. He saw Ichigo's forearms flexing as he pushed back against Tatsuki. "Don't tickle me! What the hell!"

"...Like this?" Shiro did it again. Tatsuki grinned.

"You guys are gonna lose!" Shiro looked up at the woman.

"Like Hell!"

"If you keep doing that to Ichigo we will." Chad inputted. Shiro snorted as the two above continued to wrestle. Tatsuki grinned at the new information, trying to go for Ichigo's armpit before she threw Chad of his balance. The two went down, but so did Ichigo and Shiro with trying to dodge the grab. When they resurfaced, Tatsuki was laughing.

"I had no clue you were ticklish." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"In one spot!" Ichigo protested and Shiro raised a brow.

"I can't kiss yer belly button cause you'll start gigglin'." Ichigo scowled at Shiro and he grinned. Shiro lunged to start tickling him, and Ichigo absolutely howled with laughter when he did.

"Wait! No!" Ichigo couldn't catch his breath and he was laughing so hard. Shiro didn't let up until Renji sucked in a breath when Shiro's back showed. Hana had since shown up, seeing the worse of the roughhousing was over.

"Daddy you didn't put sunscreen on!" Shiro stopped when he heard that and the flash of a camera.

"Are ya serious?" Rukia held it up.

"Waterproof." She sang. Shiro groaned. Ichigo was panting as he recovered.

"That's what you get." Shiro was looking at his back and shoulders, and Ichigo sulked a bit as he walked over. "Ouch, we'll put some aloe on it when we get back, okay?" Shiro nodded.

"I'm gonna head up there."

"Alright, Alright." Shiro kissed Hana's head.

"Didja like yer ice cream?" Hana nodded. "What didja get?"

"Cookie Dough." Shiro chuckled.

"Of course." Shiro started to walk away as she requested to be thrown into the water. Shiro went and sat with Nel and Grimmjow. The babies were asleep in the car seats they had brought for that purpose.

"Did you not reapply?"

"I could reapply every half an hour and still be red." Grimmjow nodded at that as he leaned back in the sunny portion of their set up with Nel. He decided to get up then, to wade in the water. Much to the pleasure of the women that were walking with a group. They stopped, to actually talk to him.

"Ooo," Shiro said. He knew Nel was about to get up and break the awful news. Nel got up, took the shirt she had stolen from Grimmjow off and walked over to Grimmjow who saw her and grinned with a chuckle. She had stretch marks and baby fat, sure, but Nelliel was still someone that caught the eye. The women turned and followed his gaze as she also let her hair down and shook out the curl, green hair.

"Hey hun, I think we're only gonna be staying another hour." Grimmjow's eyes were only on her.

"Aight, I figured." He replied. He turned to the other women who looked angry. He shrugged, he reached out and scooped up Nel who laughed. She was blushing but laughing, and Shiro couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Those two needed some time to reconnect. Coming home to just the stress of not one but two babies hadn't been the best, but they had tried their best to make it work too.

* * *

When they made it back to the house they were staying, everyone was pretty exhausted and wanted to just relax. They let the dogs out into the yard while Shiro and Ichigo sat outside watching them after Ichigo had helped Shiro with some aloe and Hana was put to bed because she was exhausted.

"...Did you mean what you insinuated earlier?" Shiro looked over at Ichigo with a raised brow and his chest ached with how tired Ichigo suddenly looked.

"What do ya mean?"

"About kids..I.." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "We keep putting our life on hold and tiptoeing around this woman. This woman that has no right, legally or ethically, to suddenly swoop in and want to be to the sole parent to our child." Ichigo was quiet as he watched Zangetsu and Zabimaru play. Shiro was quiet as well, as he took in Ichigo's demeanor.

"I didn' think it would bug ya so much, Ichi." Shiro thought for a moment, "You're right though, nothing we want to do is going to hurt Hana." Shiro replied and Ichigo looked back at him, "I want a life with ya, Ichi. I don' want ya ta think otherwise."

The two sat for a moment. Ichigo smiled a bit.

"I can't wait then." He replied. They looked at each other and Shiro chuckled.

"This is so fuckin' cheesy." Ichigo nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, It is, I don't care though." Shiro grinned, and leaned in and kissed him. They heard whistling from the house and turned back to scowl. The two sat there more before they went back inside with the animals. It was a nice, and it was a nice way to round out their trip. When they made it home is when things were beginning to be put to the test.

* * *

 **AN:** So I was going to do more, but I decided that the ideas I have are going to help me in starting the next chapter. SO. Here it is!

Ya'll know the drill, Favorite, Follow, Review, and Critique!

Later days and Nights Hollows.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunches were packed, it was back to a normal routine for them, and had been for a few days now. Shiro drove Hana to school that morning, giving her a kiss on the head, paying the other parents no mind as he headed to work. It was a pretty normal day, same for Ichigo. There was a festival tonight that everyone wanted to go to that had the time off. Ichigo said he would come straight after work, but Ichigo had an ass shift today. He was at work before their wake up call at six in the morning.

That was the territory of being a nurse, sometimes it was when you were needed. Shiro had Tatsuki as a client today, after her class at the dojo, but other than that it was pretty bland. Some small talk with clients to make them feel welcome, and that was pretty much it. Shiro felt relief though when he saw Tatsuki come in, he loved his job but he didn't really have it in him to care about other clients' personal shit. Shiro got her settled in, it wasn't anything that would take too long.

"Excited about tonight?" Tatsuki asked. Shiro shrugged.

"Yeah. Hana is thrilled beyond belief. Ichigo told her she has ya do her homework first."

"Of course he did." Shiro chuckled as he section off her thick hair, starting to trim the first section. Tatsuki watched him.

"Who's proposing to who?" Shiro stopped cutting hair before he looked at her.

"I don' know, Tats." Shiro watched her, smirking before he went on to the next section of hair, upon assessing the first. Tatsuki's eyes narrowed.

"You do you. When?" Shiro sighed.

"I'm not sayin' anythin' is or isn't happenin'."

"Come ooooon." Tatsuki teased. "Well..I guess I'm just glad you guys are deciding to do things again."

"Oh?"

"Not let that bitch get in the way, ya know?" Shiro nodded.

"I don' know why we thought tha' way."

"It's not like you guys like the word no anyway." Tatsuki said with a smirk. Shiro chuckled.

"Tha's true." Shiro was quiet. "I do need ta handle her mother though."

"That's true."

"I wonder if it's better for Hana ta not know about her, she's asked about why she didn't have one but hasn't since." Tatsuki was quiet for a moment as Shiro moved on with his trimming.

"I think it might be good for her, but I don't know when. She's going to be mad." Shiro looked up to look at Tatsuki in the mirror.

"You think so?"

"She may not be Ichigo's biological daughter but you know Ichigo hates being lied too. He hates feeling like he can't be trusted with something. She's that way." Shiro looked off to the side. Before he sighed and starting clipping Tatsuki's hair again.

"I gotta talk ta Ichi about it."

"I know, and it'll figure itself out, alright? Just be completely honest to her." Shiro nodded. The rest of the appointment went on with small talk, as Shiro mulled that over in the back of his head. Soon, the work day for Shiro was over around four, he picked Hana up and they went back home. Shiro let Zangetsu out into the backyard so he could use the restroom before he starting making something for the two members that were home.

"Got any homework, Hana?"

"..Yeah. Can I do it while you make dinner?"

"Tha' would be the best use of yer time while ya wait." Hana nodded, getting into a chair at their dining room and starting on the homework she had. Shiro just made something really fast, helping Hana with something before it was officially done. Hana beamed.

"Done!" Shiro chuckled as he put her plate down and the two ate, as Hana told Shiro about her day. "Oh! Papa isn't eating dinner with us at all today?"

"No, he'll be with us later tonight."

"Awe...okay. Well, at least he's helping people!" Shiro chuckled at her, with a nod.

"That's very true. Are ya done?" Shiro asked, gesturing to Hana's plate. She nodded and hopped down. "Will ya put it in the sink?"

"Mhm!" The little girl went and put her plate in the sink with use of a step stool right next to the sink. Shiro watched her with a concern but also pride. He sighed, getting up and copying her after she went to get her brush, Shiro having promised to do her hair for the festival. Shiro went to the back door and opened it to welcome Zangetsu back into the house, Shiro pet his head as the German Shepherd went.

The dog went along its business but glanced back at Shiro. He then went along his business, Shiro getting Hana's hair done after she came back into the room. Shiro did two buns on either side of her head and added the little bear pins that Orihime had given her at the base of them.

"Good?" Hana nodded her head. "Alrighty, grab yer stuff and we'll head out." Hana beamed, Shiro following his own command as she did the same. The two of them soon made their way out the door as they said goodbye to Zangetsu. Shiro got in and watched her buckle herself in before the two of them headed to the festival. Shiro used the hands-free ability on their car to call Grimmjow.

"Yeah?"

"Hello to ya too."

"Shir-"

"Chill out, I was jus' callin' ya ta ask if ya made it ya the festival?"

"Yeah, we're parked in the parking lot across the street."

"Hi Uncle Grimm!" Hana yelled so he could hear her.

"Hey Han," Grimmjow replied before Shiro continued.

"Ya got the kiddos?"

"Nah, Mom and Dad are in town."

"Ah, a'ight. We'll see ya there."

"I got yer stuff by the way."

"Thanks."

"Alright, see you soon."

"See ya soon." Shiro adjusted his grip on the wheel, turning on High Hopes from Panic at the Disco. "Ya gonna sing with me?" The little girl beat him to it as the two of them were singing the lyrics as loud as they could. When they made it to the parking lot, they were still singing even with two song changes. They found a parking spot after driving around the parking lot for some time. Shiro parked and looked in his rearview mirror. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Hana yelled. Shiro chuckled as he turned the car off, got out and helped Hana out. Shiro held his hand out to Hana, she took it and the two crossed the street to the festival.

"Shiro!" Shiro whipped his head to the sound of his name and saw Orihime waving him over. Hana kept her hold on Shiro's hand as the two walked over. Renji came up to them and squatted down to Hana's level.

"Want to go and play some of the games?" Hana nodded with a smile.

"Can I have a piggyback ride?" Renji nodded, Hana climbed onto his shoulders. Hana looked down at Shiro with a smile and Shiro chuckled. He looked at Renji then.

"Do ya need money?"

"Huh? No. They're not that much." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Alright." Hana blew Shiro a kiss as the two walked off, Shiro watching as they did. Nel came up to Shiro and smiled at him. "Don' look at me like that." Nel poked his stomach.

"Well, of course, I will." Grimmjow came behind her and handed Shiro the box from over Nel's shoulder. Orihime's eyes widened and she smiled widely.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled, and Shiro chuckled, putting his finger to his lips.

"Don' get too excited yet," Shiro said.

"Shirosaki if you don't think he'll say yes you're out of your mind." Tatsuki reprimanded. Rukia chuckled. Soon, their group was following Hana around, joining her on rides, with the addition of Uryu and Chad. When they approached a scarier ride that Hana was tall enough for, she looked up at it and looked like she was unsure. Shiro stood behind her, looking up at it then down to his daughter. Hana looked up at Shiro, with big brown eyes.

"You don' have ta, Flower."

"But I want too." Shiro chuckled as he looked at the height restriction again. Yep, she could go on it. Shiro put his hand on her shoulder and she looked back at the ride.

"I'll go on wit' ya. You'll never know if ya don' try." Hana took a deep breath and puffed out her chest.

"Okay! Let's go." Shiro chuckled and she ran to the line, Shiro following her. As they got on the ride and proceeded to wait, they saw Ichigo walk up. He looked up and Hana waved to the man. Ichigo waved back, Shiro blew him a kiss and he saw Ichigo chuckle. He was in a good mood. Butterflies were present in Shiro's stomach and it wasn't because the ride was starting. Hana ended up loving it, and when they got off, asked Ichigo to go on. Ichigo chuckled and agreed, Ichigo turned to Shiro for a second and kissed his cheek.

"I'll ask ya 'bout yer day later." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, good plan."

"Come on, Papa!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The two went, gave the man their tickets and boarded the line just in time as the last two seats were filled by them. Shiro watched, he looked around to see their group had dispersed to the nearby games. Shiro looked up as the ride began to spin, he watched the two and a genuine smile settled on his features. The fireworks were soon, and Shiro was feeling a bit better as he saw Hana laughing alongside Ichigo who was grinning ear to ear.

Soon, the ride ended and his family came back, Hana running over to Shiro who picked her up as she laughed. She kissed his cheek, Ichigo hummed and took Shiro's hand.

"Guys, we gotta go find a place for the fireworks!" Rukia yelled. The three made they're way over to follow the group. Sitting on the grass, on a warm day, was nice. Hana would be out for summer in a few weeks.

They all sat and talked, Nel was leaning against Grimmjow as he sat behind her. It was gorgeous, they were near the water. When the first few fireworks started, Shiro got up, tugging Ichigo up. Ichigo frowned at him before he got down on one knee. Ichigo stood there shocked and cheers went through their group as the booms went off.

"I know tha' we talked about this forever...I love ya, Ichigo. I want ta give ya what you've talked about-" Ichigo's hands went to his face as he started laughing. Shiro frowned. "Ichigo...Why are ya f-" Ichigo got down on one knee in front of him and, he too pulled out a box and opened it to Shiro. Shiro blinked at the other before he started laughing too.

"I love you too Shiro, and you deserve it just as much as I do," Ichigo said. Shiro shook his head and pulled the other into a kiss. Laughing and clapping were heard.

"Wait, Daddy and Papa weren't married?" Shiro and Ichigo broke off, looking at their daughter.

"We told ya this, Flower."

"..Oh." Hana sat there before she ran over and hugged them.

"I'm so glad it's happening then!" The two men were full of genuine smiles, they slid their rings on each other and shook their heads. Of course, they would have the same damn idea. They settled down, Hana sitting on each other's laps. Nel was rubbing Grimmjow's arm as he watched the fireworks. Grimmjow's body was really tense, but he was managing. When the fireworks ended, everyone went their separate ways with, Ichigo and Shiro driving separately home obviously. Tatsuki called Ichigo on the way home.

"Did you know?" Ichigo asked and Tatsuki laughed over the car speakers.

"Yes, I did." Ichigo chuckled. "Are you all happy now?"

"Yeah..I really am." There was silence before Ichigo decided to turn the conversation on her. "So how are you and Hime?"

"What?! Ichigo-"

"I'm just asking! I want to know."

"Well..She broke up with her boyfriend buuuttt..."

"But?"

"I haven't told her anything."

"Tatsuki!"

"Listen, I don't want to ruin what we have."

"I get that Tatsuki but not being honest with her is not going to get you anywhere."

"...Don't use my logic on me." Ichigo chuckled.

"It'll be okay."

"I know I know...Well I'm home. I'm gonna let you go."

"Alright, Later."

"Later." Ichigo hung up with her, a few more minutes landed him home, Shiro having beaten him home. The lights in the house were on as he walked in to see they had just arrived as well. He pet Zangetsu, as he felt fatigue set into his bones. He had a short shift later in the day so that was nice at least. Ichigo smiled at Hana and kneeled in front of her.

"Did you have fun today?" Hana nodded with a smile.

"Yep! I'm happy for you and Daddy too!" Ichigo chuckled and stood.

"You'll be the best flower girl, too." Hana beamed at him. Shiro grinned at the two before Hana tilted her head.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Shiro, behind Hana, visibly paused. Ichigo had to swallow a snicker.

"Why tonight, Flower?" Shiro asked and Hana turned to face Shiro, Ichigo giving Shiro a raised brow and a smirk.

"Because I haven't really seen Papa today.." Shiro's shoulders dropped with a look of defeat upon his face, while Ichigo's heartstrings were pulled on.

"I don' have a problem wit' it."

"Neither do I." Ichigo agreed and Hana beamed.

"I'm going to go get in my pj's!" The little girl sprinted to get her pj's on. It was starting to get late for her, so turning in early wouldn't be so bad. Ichigo walked over to Shiro and kissed him. Shiro looked at Ichigo in the eyes and then his lips.

"Soon." Ichigo affirmed and Shiro nodded.

"Grandma and Grandpa weekend?" Ichigo snickered.

"We can't use them for a se-" The patter of feet running down the hallway stopped Ichigo from finishing his sentence. Shiro grinned. The three of them went to bed. Hana settling in the center of her parents, Zangetsu taking up the foot of the bed.

"When do ya work tomorrow?"

"I go in right before Hana gets home.."

"Oh no!"

"I'm sorry Flower."

"It's okay...I understand." Hana cuddled closer to the orange haired man. "I just miss having dinner with you.."

"I have the weekend off..." Shiro thought and Ichigo saw his face go from slightly saddened to smirking.

"I get home at one tomorrow." Ichigo rolled his eyes, much to Hana's ignorance. The three finally settled in, Zangetsu keeping an eye on the family as the German Shepherd settled down among them.

* * *

Grimmjow and Nel walked into a dark house, the two were silent as they made way to their room. Grimmjow stopped to check on the twins, Nel checking on his parents. Upon discovering all four were asleep, they went to their own room. Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Nel go to their closet.

"Were you okay tonight?"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow raised a brow.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm fine Nel, shit is just eating at me." Nel sighed and walked over to him, looking him in the face. Eye contact was everything when it came to talking to Grimmjow and getting him to understand.

"Then talk to me, or we can set you up with someone, Grimmjow. Between deployments will be tough, but if it already is-are you sure you should go back? Can't you get honorably discharged?"

"I'm not sure," Grimmjow replied. Nel sighed, leaning in and kissed him.

"We'll figure it out but please don't shut me out." Grimmjow shook his head.

"Noted, I won't." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love ya too."

* * *

Shiro woke up and took Hana to school. It had been a crowded night of sleep but not uncomfortable. Ichigo was dead to the world and still was when Shiro got back home. He had two more hours of sleep to be had. He laid down, next to Ichigo going back to sleep when his head hit the pillow. Ichigo was up when Shiro woke up to get ready for work.

"You could sleep more, ya know."

"I know..Don't really want too. Could you do my hair today?"

"I don' see why not. I don' have tha' many clients." Ichigo nodded as he shuffled into the kitchen. Shiro chuckled as he went. When he was ready for work, he saw Ichigo had put a mug of coffee on the TV stand near the door. "Thank ya!" Ichigo gave him a sleepy smile.

"You're welcome. I'll come in today when you text me, okay?" Shiro shrugged.

"Fine by more I can jus' do it when I get home."

"Alright. I love you." Ichigo said and Shiro smirked.

"I love you too." Shiro left on that, closing the door behind him. He fumbled for his keys a bit before he opened the door to his car, getting in as he drove off. Shiro sighed as he got to work and went about his business, and that's when he got a text from Ichigo.

"So I just had someone take my shift, you need to see if you can come home right now." Shiro frowned at the text, responding.

"What, Why?" Ichigo called then. Shiro stepped away from where he was prepping things and went to the break room. "Ichigo?"

"I need you to try and stay calm, but Hana...Hana met Lauren today." Shiro froze. Apparently, he was silent for a while. "..Shiro?"

"Ho...How did tha' happen?"

"I don't know but she really scared Hana."

"Alright...Okay.." Shiro looked around and he nodded. "I'll be at the house as soon as possible and we can go together. Where is she?"

"She's with one of the counselors."

"Good."

"See you soon, love you."

"Love ya too." Shiro hung up and went about calling his clients for the day to let them know he would have to reschedule, his daughter had an emergency. Luckily, they were regulars and understood. Shiro let Yoruichi know and the woman nodded. Shiro found himself jogging to his car. He sat in his car for a moment as it really sunk in. He sneered and hit the steering wheel. "Fuck!" He yelled, baring his teeth as he bowed his head in between his arms that gripped the wheel.

He couldn't fathom how his daughter felt. Would she want to go with Lauren? Shiro felt ice down his back as he straightened himself. He had never really felt fear than when he did when it involved Hana or Ichigo. That was it, as he drove to their home, Ichigo was outside waiting for him as he hopped in the front seat.

"...Are you okay?" Ichigo croaked as Shiro backed out of their driveway.

"No. You?" Shiro replied after a second.

"...No."

"Well, I'm glad we're honest wit' one another."

"So am I.." Ichigo quieted for a moment. "We're gonna have to shape up for her."

"I know!" Shiro snapped and Ichigo scowled at him.

"Don't lash out at me." Ichigo snapped and Shiro sparred him a sideways look.

"Ichigo, what if Hana decided ta go wit' Lauren now tha' she knows we _lied_ to her." Shiro hissed.

"We didn't lie." Ichigo frowned.

"We deceived her, then," Ichigo was quiet. "She doesn't know when you and I met, hell, she thought you and I were married! Are ya listenin' ta me?"

"Yep."

"Don' do this."

"I'm not, you're starting to get belligerent." Shiro went quiet. "We'll explain it to her as best we can, she's mature for her age Shiro."

"But she's still jus' a baby."

"I know, Shiro. I know." The two men went quiet. The two of them got out, with urgency as they made way into the office. They saw Lauren there and Shiro felt the heat of anger come to his face. Ichigo had a firm grip on his hand as they looked at the counselor and another woman. The man looked over to the two and his face softened.

"Hana is fine, this lunch aid was able to grab Hana when she realized what was going on." Both breathed out in relief.

"Grab her?" Shiro said, frowning. Ichigo scowl was evident as the two waited for an answer.

"This woman tried to take Hana home today." Shiro whipped his head around to Lauren who's eyes were bloodshot and looking distant. She looked like she had snapped. "She was ranting and raving about her being Hana's real mother, real parent, and that Hana should love her It's my understanding that she surrendered Hana when she was born to you, correct Mr. Shirosaki?"

"Yeah, she did," Shiro replied. The woman looked to Ichigo.

"I would adopt her as soon as possible." Ichigo nodded.

"I've been scared to, I didn't want this happening."

"It's very evident that you're doing a great job as her second father, Mr. Kurosaki."

"No..No..That's my baby.." Lauren was whispering. Shiro's last thread disappeared, but Ichigo grounded him at least a little. He looked back at the woman. He looked at the man that was Hana's school counselor.

"Should we press charges?"

"I would talk to your daughter." The two men were quiet for a moment as they looked to one another.

"What do you mean?"

"The mystery for your daughter has been answered now, and she might want to know more about her, and that's her decision. She is young, but if you two support her then she shouldn't have anything against you two later in life."

"She should! For years you've kept me from her."

"Will ya be quiet?" Shiro snapped. Ichigo squeezed his hand. The counselor looked between them before he just sighed.

"Here, this is a number to a friend of mine. I'm going to suggest you three go outside of this and come to a decision." The two men nodded. "Right now, however, Hana needs you two." This is when Lauren was taken out, and they were able to take Hana back.

Hana took their hands but didn't make eye contact. The family of three went to their car, Hana insisting on getting into her car seat on her own. There was silence before there was some crying. Ichigo's hands tightened on the wheel of the car and his face was full of pain, Shiro looked down.

"Flower..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The little girl began before she broke off and sobbed.

"It was...complicated," Shiro said in one of the gentlest tones he could muster.

"But-she says she wants me!"

"Hana, darling, she...when she had you..she called your Daddy and...gave her to him with no intention of being a Mom to you," Ichigo said, trying to word it correctly. Hana was weeping in the back seat.

"I thought..Do you love me Papa?" Ichigo looked in the rearview with tear filled eyes.

"Of course I love you, why would you ask?"

"Because...I'm a burden." Shiro turned in the passenger seat and took her hand.

"Flower, You have never been a burden," Shiro said, there was a deep pain in Shiro's face. She was too young to be going through this, too young to understand it all.

"Did you want me?"

"I'm not gonna lie and say tha' you were planned, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Shiro said with vigor.

"Hana, when I met your Dad, and I learned about you, I couldn't wait to be someone that protected and nurtured you," Ichigo said as he parked in their driveway.

"Do ya wanna talk to her, Hana?" Shiro asked after Ichigo finished. Hana was quiet as she sniffed away the remainder of her tears.

"Yes..." Hana responded.

"Could we talk to her first?" Hana nodded and Shiro offered her a light smile. Hana smiled back at him.

"Thank you for being honest with me.." She said and Ichigo looked back at her.

"We don't want you to think we were being deceptive, we just wanted to protect you."

"I kind of understand." The two men nodded. She was showing her maturity at this moment, she wasn't screaming, she wasn't yelling. The three eventually made it inside, They settled in and went to play with Zangetsu outside. The two men felt some of their weight lift off their shoulders as they enjoyed each others company.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm a tad insecure about this chapter, and I'm not sure about it still but I've been mulling this over for WEEKS now.

So here it is!

Favorite! Follow! Review and Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** SUPER fucking sorry everyone! I got a job and I'm going to school and oasidfpoask. Adult shit. I'm also aiding with the Bleach Big Bang as a mod and a creator so it's all kept me busy with a dash of not knowing what I wanted to do, it made a bad cocktail. Anyway, if you follow me on Majestyssteed on tumblr, it's an easier way to get ahold of me and if there's anything that has happened that you need to be aware of as a reader. Along with that, after I finished Our Life I neede K. It was too real. So off we go!

PSA: There might be an argument here with Hana and Lauren that will upset some people because Lauren is being a super toxic "mother". Just a PSA c:

* * *

Ichigo's knee bounced as himself and Shiro waited for the woman in question. Shiro took a long pull of his coffee and sighed, looking at Ichigo.

"Ichi, yer makin' me nervous."

"Sorry. I know you are too so don't even try to make it seem like you aren't." Ichigo said, pointing at the man before he took a drink of his hot chocolate. There was some coffee in it, but it was more chocolate than anything. Shiro merely grunted and continued to look out the window of the coffee shop for his former one night stand.

"I have this bad feelin' about all this," Shiro mumbled and Ichigo spared him a long look before he sighed.

"So have I, I can't help be feel like we're getting played."

"Like a fuckin' fiddle." Shiro groused as the woman of their woes made an appearance into the cafe. She found them immediately, got herself some coffee at a quick wave and joined them.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"I mean, fine. I guess. You?" Shiro said shortly and Ichigo nodded.

"Pretty much the same," Ichigo added and the three dissolved into awkward silence.

"So. Hana." Lauren started and Ichigo nodded.

"I need to ask and I really don't want a fight but what the hell were you thinking at the school?" Ichigo asked, Shiro, hiding a grin behind his mug. Lauren sighed and nodded.

"It was a lapse in judgment, and I know I probably ruined my chances with Hana.." She trailed off and the two men just looked at each other. "I want to try..to work together?" Lauren said, looking up from her coffee at the two of them.

"...We could start." Shiro said, hesitantly and Ichigo watched his face. "But at a neutral place." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, making sure their home stayed out of the equation. Lauren's face brightened and Ichigo's chest caught at how it resembled Hana. Shiro's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm glad we can be adults about this."

"Ya backed us into a corner," Shiro responded, arms crossed and Lauren just shook her head. Regardless of what she said or did, she would always be batshit crazy to him.

"I wasn't trying to scare her."

"Ya acted like a fuckin' lunatic and ya know it," Shiro said and the woman sighed. Ichigo leaned back and just looked at her.

"Well. Thanks for meeting me, but I'm gonna head out I need to work later. Here's my number for when you want to meet up and all that." Lauren said, before she made a mood to leave, she turned and the hostility was thick in her voice. "Maybe if we had this conversation earlier, I wouldn't have done it." With that, she was gone and Shiro was about to get up to get the last word before Ichigo stopped him.

"Let's see how this plays out, if you're with Hana it's gonna be okay. Especially if it's in public." Ichigo reassured and Shiro just nodded. "I know, we'll just be on guard, alright?"

"..Alright."

* * *

"So you mean to tell me they let her go?" Masaki said in a testy voice.

"Yeah."

"How is that legal?!" His mother yelled and Ichigo shrugged with an exhausted sigh.

"Shiro is with her right now, meeting Lauren in the mall at the play place."

"I don't like this, Ichigo," Isshin grumbled and Ichigo just shrugged again.

'She should technically be in court at the moment with us but we were advised that might not be the best for Hana since she should get to decide if she gets to talk to her."

"She's seven," Isshin said, much against what he would think about the man when he was younger, Isshin got pissed and serious when needed.

"I know," Ichigo just said with a shake of his head and another sigh, "She really is just a baby…"

"At least you'll have rights as a step-parent now...right?" Masaki asked hesitantly.

"Not until we're actually married, which won't be for a few months," Ichigo stated and Masaki shook her head in exasperation.

"She's so young.." Masaki repeated.

"Well, nothing we can do about that now. Just have to wait for them to get back." Isshin added. That they did, and it was one of the most stressful few hours of their life.

* * *

Hana looked at her mother, in hesitation as they sat down to eat at one of the tables in the cafeteria of the mall.

"Hana is a pretty name." Lauren tried, and Hana looked at Shiro who raised a brow at Lauren.

"You didn't name me?" Hana asked, and the woman shook her head.

"No, I didn't want to get attached," That response made Hana angry. She did know why, but it really did. She couldn't understand why, and Shiro saw the beginnings of anger on his daughter's face, something Lauren didn't pick up on.

"Then...why did you want to get me from school?" Hana demanded and Lauren flinched as she looked away.

"You're Daddy wouldn't listen to me..so I went to see if you would want to come with me," Lauren responded and Shiro had to try his hardest to hide a sneer.

"But...Everything has been fine without you.." Hana began, looking down and the hurt that was visible on Lauren's face gave Shiro pleasure before he heard the sniffles of his little girl. "You came and ruined everything!" The little girl yelled, voice cracking. Shiro collected her quickly, and held her in his lap, as he held her to his chest as she started to cry.

She had done her best today, trying to play and include her biological mother and get to know her. Shiro didn't realize how mature his little girl was until that moment. She was only seven, and Shiro felt his heartache for the pieces of adulthood she had to experience so soon. He gave Lauren a look before he gathered their things, packed up their food and stood.

"We'll try this again later," Shiro said, authority and no room for argument in his voice. Shiro held his little girl's hand as they walked away, Hana was quiet, for the majority of the time it took to get into the car and start heading home.

"...Why did she come back, Daddy?" Hana asked meekly, as Shiro took a turn. Shiro looked in his rearview to Hana before he sighed.

"Honestly, Flower, yer guess is as good as mine," He sighed, which wasn't the answer she wanted as he watched her look back out the window with a frown. Shiro shook his head to himself. She wasn't Ichigo's biologically but he would be damned if she didn't get that brooding quirk from her Papa. They pulled into the driveway to their home, Hana quietly unbuckled her car seat, and got herself out of the vehicle, making way to the house without Shiro's aide. The man stood next to the car and watched her, sighing as he followed and unlocked the house for her. She went to her room, quietly. Shiro looked at Zangetsu, the dog watching the young girl before putting his head back down where he laid and looked at Shiro.

Shiro sat on the couch, deciding to give Hana some room to think. He turned the TV on with another deep sigh. He was over this. Over that his daughter couldn't just continue on with life and be a carefree little girl. The hour or two that went by before his fiance came home, were some of the worse hours he had experienced in some time. The silence killed him when usually it was filled with laughter. After Ichigo took his shoes off, he looked at Shiro when he entered the living room before he went to him, and sat next to him.

"...How did it go?" Ichigo finally asked, breaking the silent air.

"..Not good. Hana is broodin'." Shiro responded, staring blankly at the TV. Ichigo hmmed, and looked at the TV to mindlessly look it like he was.

"What happened?"

"Hana got upset with Lauren about ruinin' things," Shiro explained and Ichigo nodded.

"That's fair...She is being way more mature than her age." Ichigo said, and Shiro didn't really respond until he shook his head and looked at Ichigo fully for the first time since he got home.

"It's not fair to Hana. It's bullshit, Ichigo."

"Mom was saying the same thing."

"Masaki is right." Shiro agreed. They were quiet for a few more minutes until Ichigo got up and held his hand out.

"Let's make her favorite meal, yeah?" Ichigo suggested and Shiro looked at Ichigo's hand then his face before he smirked and took his hand. They let Zangetsu out into the backyard before they started on dinner. Shiro was cutting up ingredients when Ichigo was getting the stove and their cooking items started. Mom's curry had become some of Hana's favorite meals, and it warmed Ichigo's heart. Shiro decided to bring it up to Hana and let her eat it by herself. She was still quiet and drawing as she did.

"Try not to make a mess, alright Flower?" Shiro asked, and she nodded.

"Curry?" She said, her voice filled with warmth and Shiro nodded.

"Do ya wanna eat with Pops and me?"

"No..I'll come down later." Shiro watched her before just nodding, kissing her head and walking out. He came back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Ichigo with his own curry. They put on a show and ate in silence as they watched. After eating, they sat their bowls on the coffee table in front of them and leaned back on the couch, Shiro putting his legs on Ichigo's lap as they settled in. Around eight o'clock, Hana came out to request them to tuck her in, and they did. They closed her door and decided to go to their own room, Ichigo showering in their on suite. It was going to be an early turn in for the exhausted men. They settled in and chatted for a bit before Ichigo fell asleep.

Neither of them felt like having alone time with the nature of the day. It had been so stressful and Shiro's libido was getting hit with a hammer every time he saw Lauren. Unfortunately, it didn't seem they would be getting any sleep. Shiro was woken up by scratching at his door, and some yelling. Ichigo woke up and blinked before they looked at each other and bolted out of bed.

"Hana?!" Shiro called, ripping the master bedroom door open, Ichigo hot on his heels as the two men ran to Hana's room.

"Daddy! Papa!" They heard the yell. Ichigo ran downstairs after stopping and ran into the living room and saw the back door to their backyard was wide open. Zangetsu ran outside, Shiro following him out now that he was downstairs, having looked into Hana's room. Ichigo and he followed the German Shepherd before the privacy fence hindered the dog. Shiro growled and spun and moved quickly through the house and out the door. He saw a car peel off as he sprinted outside.

"Hana!" Shiro ran after the car for as long as he could, taking note of the license plate. It was Lauren. He didn't see Hana, but he knew. He knew his baby girl was in there. Ichigo came up behind him as they stood in the middle of the street. Ichigo had made sure to leave Zangetsu behind, knowing the dog would risk his life for the little girl. Shiro was numb and frozen. Ichigo coaxed the man from the street and back to the house. All the while, Shiro was just repeating "She took her, Ichigo...She took her."

Ichigo was unhinged himself. Shiro felt him shaking and saw it as he made the call to put out an Amber Alert. Shiro leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Now they would have to go to court. No questions asked. After Ichigo got off the phone, he sat on the floor next to where Shiro had all but collapsed.

"...We're gonna find her." Ichigo whispered.

"I'm gonna fuckin'..." Shiro started and he sneered. Ichigo watched the man as he felt his chest clamp up. If something happened to their little girl he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. The two sat there in silence before Shiro took his phone out, he called Nel.

"Shiro? Is everything okay?" Came the tired voice of a new mother.

"...Hana's missin'." Shiro croaked and Ichigo's face creased with worth, guilt, and sadness as he watched the man.

"Missing?" Nel said more alert than the first time she had spoken. Shiro nodded, then vocalized is confirmation.

"I know it was her fuckin' mother," Shiro replied and he could hear movement as she woke Grimmjow up.

"We're coming."

"Nel you-"

"We can help. His parents are still in town." The line went dead at that, as the two men sat there and waited, Ichigo not having the heart to call but calling his mother either way. It was in three in the morning after all. The cry from his mother had been the third most heartbreaking thing he had experience in a long time. Ichigo just closed his eyes and waited for the police to arrive.

* * *

Nel came into the living room with Renji, baring coffee for the group as they sat around the table. Zangetsu laid at Ichigo's feet as he stared at the floor. Shiro was leaned forward, elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his fist, staring at the coffee table like it had offended him. Masaki looked at her son and to Zangetsu who sat at his feet, she gratefully took her drink from Renji as everyone settled in with their drinks.

"Where would they go?" Masaki asked gently, breaking the silence.

"Probably her house," Tatsuki replied to the woman, Orihime sat beside her, Ichigo looking between the two, and then to his mother.

"We obviously don't really have a clue, we barely know her," Ichigo replied. Shio leaned back at this point, crossing his arm and obviously chewing the inside of his lip.

"Unless she's moved, I do," Shiro replied. "Tha' was seven years ago though and I wasn't really focused on her fuckin' house." Shiro rubbed his face, and Ichigo watched him for a minute.

"You're gonna have to let the police try first." Grimmjow started and Shiro looked over at the man, he looked exhausted too, and they all knew it wasn't just from having very young children.

"I don' wanna wait tha' long."

"Shiro if you go with your record she will go into foster care."

"What about Ichigo though?"

"I haven't adopted her yet, I planned on doing it for her at the wedding, where it would be a gift to her…" Ichigo trailed off. There was some silence at this. "I already feel awful about it I really don't need to be put on the spot." Ichigo snapped, which shocked most of them.

"No, but it should have been done a while ago if you intended on staying." Grimmjow baited and Shiro bristled at it.

"If yer gonna be an ass, there's the fuckin' door." Shiro sneered and Grimmjow sat up at that. Nel put her hand on his chest from where she sat next to him and gave him a deadly look. Ichigo didn't warrant him a response and that set Grimmjow a light a bit more. Had it not been for Nel, he probably would have continued to pick a fight. Isshin watched the veteran, before looking back at Shiro.

"Let me call my brother if you have a lead it could help and you might be able to help," Isshin responded and Shiro nodded.

"I would have to start from the club we met at and go from there. I don' remember where it was from here, but I could from there." Shiro supplied and Isshin nodded, getting up and making the call.

* * *

"Welcome home, Hana." The little girl heard as she the blindfold that had been placed on her eyes was opened to see an apartment. It was not her home, she could say that much. She shied away from the other, quickly backing up to a nearby wall and looking wide honey brown eyes to darker brown eyes. "Oh dear, I'm your mother I'll take care of you."

"I want Daddy and Papa." She said and Hana felt genuine fear as the woman's face dropped and she straightened.

"Fine. Stay in this corner. You'll come around." The woman walked away, after making sure to padlock the door. Hana was at a loss. She was scared and alone. She waited a while, she heard the shower going at one point before she remembered something her parents had told her.

"If you're ever in trouble, call us or the police station where Uncle Kaien works." She quietly, oh so quietly, tiptoed around in search of a possible landline. When she found one she smiled widely, still listening for the shower as she quickly called the police station, figuring this was a situation the police would be able to find her. She called, and when she heard the familiar voice pick up, she sighed.

Kaien had made an effort to give a number to his direct line to his family, and Ichigo had made sure that Hana remembered it.

"Uncle Kaien..?"

"Hana?! Where are you, sweetheart." Came the reply and Hana's breath hitched when she heard the shower turn off.

"I have to go-"

"Can you keep the phone call on?"

"She'll see me.."

"We're on our way, hun. If you can just stay on the line, I'll mute myself okay? Hide the phone."

"Okay.." Her voice trembled, she did what she was told. She went back to where she was and huddled there.

"Okay, Hana! Wanna see your new room?" The woman sang, and Hana looked up at her as she walked in. She knelt down in front of her and rested her hand on her knee. "I'm sorry that this hasn't been easy, but I've been trying to get you to see that you should be with me! It's not fair you didn't get to have a mother and that's my fault."

"You didn't want me, Daddy did."

"Do you honestly believe that? He almost didn't take you but didn't want to subject you to the foster system."

"I don't wanna hear this!"

"Well, you get too because sometimes the world isn't fair! Like the circumstance that I had you in!" Lauren yelled back. "Your father's hands were tied when I had them call him."

"Daddy loves me! So does Papa!"

"Your "Papa" will never know the love that I have for you."

"You don't even know me!"

"I'm your mother of course I do!"

"You just want to get back at Daddy and Papa!" The little girl screamed.

"You're being an ungrateful brat! I made sure you had a home instead of tossing you to whatever passerby there was! I paid for the hospital room to have you!" Lauren grabbed her wrist, and Hana struggled before she saw and heard the door get busted in.

"Lauren Hoggins put your hands up!" Hana heard Kaien say, while three others went around to check the apartment. He listed the charges she was being arrested with, as his collages collected her, one man had white hair like her Daddy and herself, she would later find out his name was Ukitake and he worked on these types of cases to comfort the children.

"Are you okay?" He gently asked, and Hana nodded her head. The man smiled at her and held out a hand. "Why don't we go back to your parents, huh?" Hana nodded, taking the man's hand as they walked out of the building. Hana gasped as she saw the two men quickly getting out of a police car, and running to her.

"Hana!" Shiro yelled, Hana, running to them as Ichigo came to a skidding halt on his knees, arms wide to collect her and hug her, Shiro falling next to them and hugging her other side, effectively cocooning her from the world. She started to sob.

"I didn..I didn't think I'd see..you again." She whimpered and Ichigo shook his head.

"We would have found you."

"We'll never let this happen again, okay Hana. You don' ever have to see her again." Shiro said.

"Good." She sniffled and enjoyed the warmth of the two men. They watched, as Lauren was dragged out of the apartment, handcuffed. Shiro finally pulled her into his lap and shielded her from the woman's rage as Ichigo threatened her.

"If you ever find a way to come after her again, after we tried to trust you, jail will be the last thing you have to worry about."

"Did you just hear him threaten me?!" Lauren roared and Kaien shook his head, shoving her into the car, taking care of her head at least.

"I did and I've heard worse. There's more you could be charged with, so I would mind your P's and Q's." He said, shutting the door to his cruiser. He turned back to Ichigo and Shiro.

"Ukitake will take you guys home, go home and get some sleep and we'll deal with what's to come in a few days." They nodded.

"Thank you, Kaien."

"Hey, I'm both hers and your uncle, it'd be a bad uncle if I didn't help in some way." He responded to his nephew and Ichigo just shook his head with a small smile. With that, they all parted ways. Hana upon arrival home was bombarded by Zangetsu who licked away her tear stains and made her giggle. The heavy feeling in Shiro's gut was gone, but he knew there was more of a fight to be had later. Ichigo and Ukitake had told him she had already proven herself unstable and that she shouldn't be an issue for much longer, she'd probably spend a few years away.

As much as they were happy for it, they wished it hadn't scared Hana the way it did.

* * *

AN: We have another chapter of Hana being seven before I time skip again! Remember, this isn't meant to be a long fic like Our Life, but this is important to her development as a child c:. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry again for the wait! Sorry for any type-o's too. Tried to catch em!

Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows


End file.
